Locked In
by Like.Wait.WHAT
Summary: A simple hanging in overdue work turned into me being a prisoner in my school gym with a guy I knew nothing about. This was going to be one hell of a night. But he was pretty cute... FAX! **Hilarious ensures!**
1. Prologue: My Life Sucks

**A/N: So hey everyone, I have a new story for you that I've been working on. Its' not going to be a long one, maybe three chapters or so. But I hope you all enjoy my short story. I know it was fun writing it, and no this has never happened to me before. But it would be pretty cool...anyways read on!**

**And don't forget to review...  
><strong>

**Locked In:**

How do I constantly wined up in messes like this?

Sometimes I think I'm a body magnet, drawling in trouble. Sucking it in my pores. It's hopeless to say the least. And it pisses me off.

I blew out a breath, declining my back against the blue mat wall. Slowly I slid down, until my butt hit the gym floor with a _plop_. I was only supposed to hand in my late homework assessments –I would have failed otherwise. _Stupidly_ on my part, not only did I not hand those in, somehow I ended up locked in my school gym for the night.

I closed my eyes, as the last few minutes played in my head.

"_Stupid teacher, stupid school….stupid homework." I mutter angry under my breath, picking up my walking to the point I was almost sprinted through the empty halls of my school. My History teacher had giving me a dead line to hand in all my missed assessments. Of course she had to give me a dead line. If I was not walking through her door at four o'clock on the dot, she would slam the door in my face, and send my ass to summer school. Her words not mine. _

_It was now 3: 57._

_I still had a hall and a quarter to reach my destination, before I was safe…and had my summer to myself. _

_I ran faster. _

_The thought of gross sweaty body's, non-air conditioning rooms and the bulky text books of History had me motivated to run faster. I discarded the rule of 'No running in the halls' and ran like hell. I just had to get there.  
><em>

_The History door came into view, coxing me closer. Conjuring my leg strength, I ran faster like I was in a race against death. To me I was._

_Closer,_

_Closer,_

_And…._

_SLAM!_

_The whole of my body slammed hard into the LOCKED door. Gritting my teeth in pain, I slid my hand down the wood door, and jingled the doorknob, desperately. It was locked. I peered through the upright square glass door. The classroom was vacated, no Miss Primero in sight._

_That lying-no good for nothing-history addict junkie! _

_This was not good. Not good at all. I looked around the hallway, and then down at the sheets in my head (the ones that took me a whole day and night to complete). Then a light bulb went off in my head. I smirked, bending on one knee, so the gold knob was on eye level with me. I smoothly slid a body pin out of my hair. Gliding the pick of the pin into the lock, I jiggled it around. Leaning my ear close, to here that click that will save my summer. _

_I wasn't really an expert at pick locking, but I knew enough from my younger sister Ella. _

_And that was enough for me._

"_Hey! What ya doing!" _

_The voice froze my body, still I had the tip of my body pin jammed in the lock. A janitor strutted down the hall. Mop in hand, eyes on me. Shit…I stared hard at the fast approaching janitor. One thing I knew….I had to get out of here. Fast.  
><em>

_So I did. _

"_Hey!" He called "Get back here!"_

_Yeah, not a change buddy._

_I ran back down the hall, out of breath. My hand clutching at my stomach. The worst noise reached me, him running after me. _

"_I demand you to stop!" He yelled._

_Uh….nope.  
><em>

_I ran, sneakers slapping down the hall. I approached the staircase, skipping a few in my hast to get away, close to almost face planting. _

"_Get back here!"_

_Gotta stop me first...  
><em>

_I bit my lip, stopping at the bottom. C'mon Max, think. The gym door I saw was like a piece of heaven. And I swear I saw a glow gloss over it. I threw my body towards it, slipping inside, gently closing the door behind me. Quite, I listened, slowing my breathing. I heard him running pass the gym door. I dropped my head in relief. I was so happy I got out of that one. I looked around. I best hole up in here until I was sure it was absolutely in the clear. _

_It didn't take long for my semi-crappy day to go hurdling towards the worst day of my life. _

_The lights flickered off. _

_The gym doors clicked locked. _

_My eyes widen, and I reached a hand out to the door, but drew it back when a saw a shadow of a (I'm sure the janitor from earlier) shadow play over the wide stained glass window. I cursed, quickly darting down out of sight. I held my breath for a few minutes. When I was sure he was gone, I jolted to my feet, quickly trying the door. It wouldn't budge an inch._

_I was locked in my school gym for the night…. _

So a simple hanging in overdue homework ended up me being a prisoner in my own school gym. Lovey isn't it? I glared at the sheets still in my hand. Out of everything I've been through the suckers are still glued to my hand. They couldn't have dropped, maybe even been a way for the janitor to slip and fall. Of course not, instead they choose to mock me.

I _really_ hate History.

In an angry fit I threw the sheets….they didn't make it far, but each piece fell slowly towards the floor like snowflakes, scattered around.

I was so screwed.

The gym lights were off, only a few certain blubs cast a dim glow, lighten the place up eerie. My gym was pretty big and wide, basketball hoops attached to thick poles were now flat to the ceiling, only during the day there out. Also we had bleachers that almost reached the ceiling, and on each side of the room had a door. One marked 'boy's locker room' and the other 'girl's locker room.'

My stomach growled interrupting my thoughts. I pat my stomach, frowning. That's right I missed lunch today, choosing to make sure my missing homework sheets were perfect. Well that was pointless.

Reaching in my pocket, I dug around for some money. Luckily I had a few dollars, standing I made my way towards the girls locker room, making sure I stomped on my stupid History sheets on the way. Pushing the door open, I looked at the candy machine gratefully. I need junk _badly_. Also sugar will help me think of a way to get out of here. I went to slip the money in the slot, when a loud _bang _had me stiffen, then a cruse. I stumbled back from the machine, and turned on my heels, to face the locker room. Nothing, the locker room was empty. I looked back at the machine, thinking I was just hearing things, but the tiny room that was our coaches office, was right next the the machine. A face was peering through her window.

I screamed bloody murder...

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? I would really love some feedback. Maybe guess who that could be? The next chapter will be out soon.<p> 


	2. One: Girls Locker room

One: Why are you in the girl's locker room?

"_Iggy" _

A voice hissed. Deep and low. I brought my hand to my over beating heart, trying to crease the high tempo. To no anvil it kept kicking into high drive. But could you blame me? I was just scared shitless from…_that, _this 'Iggy's' face. Which was still glued to the window, he grinned at me, wiggling his eyebrows. But then he was gone. A crash sounded from within the office. Now bewildered, I tiptoed over to the office, and peered through the glass window that branded Iggy's face just short seconds ago.

I chuckled at what I saw.

Two guys were _seriously _at each other.

The one from earlier –Iggy– was struggling in the grip of another boy. They crashed into the gym teacher's chair, the spiny chair spun away, until it hit the far wall. The two boys hit the desk, all items on her desk, went sailing to the ground. Still the two never led up. Iggy pried the guy's arms off, rolling off the table, landing with a 'whoosh' on the floor.

As amused as this was to watch I've had more than enough. I opened the door "What the hell is going on in here?" I shouted. Both guys froze, swinging eyes towards me. I tapped my foot annoyed "Well?"

Iggy pushed himself to his knees "Uh…you… you don't see us." Licking his lips, he added "We are just your imagination…."

I blinked.

Nope still there.

"No. no you are dreaming. That's right you're dreaming. And you're gonna walk away and pretend none of this happened." Iggy said, waving his fingers in the air.

"No I'm not. Even if I wanted to 'pretend none of this happened' I couldn't. We are locked in here for the night."

"_What?" _Iggy said, as the other asked "Locked?"

I looked at both of them, head cocked to the side. Iggy. I have seen him around a few times. Matter a fact I've seen the other one too. Iggy had curly blond hair, and ice blue eyes that always looked amused. Completely opposite to Iggy, the other guy was dark. Raven black hair, dark brown eyes, and olive complexion.

"Yeah. We um….were locked in here. Wait…what are you guys doing in the _girls _locker room anyways?" intrigued now. It was slightly odd to come across a couple of guy's holing themselves up in the girl's locker room. The teacher's office no less.

"I…uh I'm Iggy." The blond said a gay expression on his face. He looked like he was in pain. Smoothing out his face he pointed to the other guy "This is Fang." Iggy stood and said "We should be going, it was nice meeting you. Hope to do it soon, bye-bye. Fang come on."

Iggy went to step around me –since I was still blocking the door. I followed. Not letting him through "I'm Max. And you still didn't answer my question?"

"You asked a question?" He laughed nervously. "Well sorry but Fang I don't have time." Trying to step around me again, I again didn't let him by.

"Time? We," I pointed at me, Iggy, and then Fang "Are locked in here." I said slowly "We have time. Why are you in the girl's locker room?"

Iggy didn't say anything.

"Iggy just tell her." Fang said.

I looked over at him. He gave me a tiny smile, and then directed his eye back to Iggy "Or I will." He added. Iggy glared at the both of us. "Okay, okay. I forgot something in my locker, okay. Happy now?"

I stared at him bemused. That sentence was so illogical, it was extremely funny. I looked behind me at the stack of lockers. The _girl's _lockers, which were painted a shell blue, some had stickers of basketballs, or baseballs. And others had bands and actors. The teachers never minded when the students put stickers or posters on the locker that was theirs for the year. Every summer the school had the lockers repainted anyways.

"You're a girl?" I asked.

"What? Um no…" Iggy's blushed, skimming his fingers through his hair. "That's…okay we _were_ in the boys locker rooms, because I forgot something in my locker I needed really badly. But something happened, and well now we'll here."

I raised an eyebrow.

Fang chuckled, nudging him in the arm "And…?" Fang said.

"And…I saw something I didn't like…"

Fang smirked "And that was…?" he prompt.

Iggy glared at him, crossing his arms. He kept his lips zipped shut.

Fang smirked bigger then said "Iggy here has someone…who is a bit too friendly with him, an underclassmen, anyways when me and Iggy went to get his shoes from his locker he followed us. We ran, and thought the girl's locker room would be the perfect place. We just didn't expect to be locked in."

"Oh…wait, _he?" _

This time I laughed.

"Oh shut up. It's not like _that. _It's just I guess he looks up to me or something, and won't leave me alone. It's kinda creepy."

I was laughing still. So was Fang. Iggy glared at us, brushing by me, he stomped towards the door. "I'll just leave the two of you _alone_ so you can laugh at my expense."

I giggled. Fang and I followed Iggy back out to the gym. "Aw Iggy come on. You gotta say it is pretty funny."

He snorted "Nope." He said, striding to the other side of the gym. I had to jog to keep up. I rolled my eyes.

"It's funny." I argued.

Iggy spun around "Yeah 'cause it's not happening to you."

I didn't disagree "Whatever, were you going?"

Iggy nudged his head at the boy's locker room "To get my shoes."

Fang smirked "What if he's still in there?"

Iggy face twisted at that "Why would he be? I'm sure he left when we ran…hopefully." Iggy turned back to the door, looking at it hard. He didn't move an inch, seemingly trying to look through it.

"You are gonna have to walk it the locker room to get those shoes." Fang pointed out.

"Fang shut it." Iggy growled, before taking a deep breath, and then nudged the door open with his toe. Iggy peered inside, looking left and right, and then up and down. Noting it was in the clear, he pushed it open wider. "Okay I think it's clear."

Iggy walked in. Fang smiled holding the door "You coming?"

"It's the boy's locker room…"

He shrugged "So, it's not like anyone's here. Aren't you bit curious as to how different the boy's locker room is from the girls?"

I was.

I ponder this. I was locked in the gym with two guys I bailey knew. I guess I could make the most of it. Do things I originally wouldn't do "Okay."

Fang waved a hand for me to go before him. I brushed past him. The door shut behind us. The room wasn't that much different than the girls. Except the lockers were painted dark blue instead of light blue. The smell was a mix of Axe's, sweat and different colognes. They also had a PowerAde machine. Totally unfair.

"Hey you guys get Power Ade machine?"

"You get a candy machine." He said, shrugging.

"Oh. Right."

He did have a point.

"You guys coming or what?" Iggy called.

I and Fang made our way to were Iggy was spinning his combination on his lock. Before popping it open, I leaned against the lockers as Iggy dug through his mess, until I felt something bang against my shoulder. It was light, but I felt it. I moved away "Did you guys see that?" I asked. Iggy paused in his search

"See what."

I looked at the locker I was just leaning on "I swear I think something is in there." I said.

Iggy blinked at me "Max that is so not funny."

"I'm not trying to be." I told him. I looked at Fang, who was staring at the locker closely.

"Actually that's my locker." Fang spoke up.

"Oh. Well do you keep anything in there that might move?" I asked the crazy question.

"No…" Fang reached out a hand and slowly spun in the three-number combination. I and Iggy watched. I felt like I was in some horror film as we waited with held in breaths. Fang clicked the lock open, and removed it from the handle. He proceeds to open the door. It was half open, when it flew open and a boy jumped out. Fang yelped as the boy hooked his legs around Fangs waist, and arms around his neck. Besides me Iggy screamed shrilly.

Fang tugged the boy off him holding him by the shirt….it was….

It was Gazzy…

XXXX

So what do you think? Now we got Max, Fang, Iggy and Gazzy locked in. Pretty close to the whole flock being locked in…well anymore show up in odd places. I don't know. You gotta review to find out….


	3. Two: The Iggy Book

Two: The Iggy Book

"_Gazzy?"_

"Uh…Hey Max." The younger boy said sheepishly, still in Fang's clutches.

Gazzy was my younger sister's friend. He would come over on an occasion to hang out with her. He was a freshman, and had one horribly, digesting digestive system you will ever come across. I swear to death. I've been stuck in one of those…stick bombs plenty of times. It feels like your gagging over a rotten egg. I stared at him confused, most likely wondering the same as the other two. Why was Gazzy here in the first place? But then it clicked, I rounded on Iggy. Who was staring at Gazzy as if he was some crazy lunatic –maybe he was. Iggy's eyes were wide, and mouth parted. Oh….my small brain caught up. This was the guy who adored Iggy I guess, looked up to him as some kind of 'idol' or 'God'. Wow Gazzy sure needed some major help then…

No offense to Iggy or anything…

"What 'ya doing here Gazzy?" I asked him. "No less in Fang's locker?"

"Oh…was that Fang's locker. Ha! I thought it was Iggy's…"

"Shit! Shit, shit and flying shit!" Iggy said, backing up "I told you Max, see. Totally crazy. Am I right?"

I ignored Iggy "Gazzy my question…what are you doing here?"

Gazzy shrugged, and then looked back at Fang, who still held onto Gazzy in his grip "Can you let me go?" Fang looked like he was debating on that. He looked at Iggy, cocking his head in a 'should I?'

"_Hell_ no. Stuff the boy back in your locker, and let's go." Iggy said, grabbing a bag that held his shoes, and was about to head to the door. My hand on is his shoulder stopped him.

"Iggy," I said rising a brow "We aren't gonna just stuff him back in a locker." I mean get real.

He pouted, and rolled his eyes "Fine." He huffed.

He turned back to Gazzy "kid what the hell are 'ya doing here?"

This time Gazzy did answer "Well… I was calling you, but you must have not heard me, then I stared running to catch up then you started running too. Then you guys kinda went missing when you guys got in the gym. I looked around, but couldn't find you. Fang's locker was open a half, so I slipped inside, and thought I'll scare you. And here we are."

"But _how _did you know I was gonna come here?" Iggy yelped.

"I overheard you talking about your shoes." He replayed.

This was getting to be so weird. I glanced at Fang, and he looked like he was thinking the same thing. Fang let Gazzy go. Gazzy fixed his cotton blue shirt, saying thank you. I shook my head "Gazzy we'll all locked in here." I told him. He stopped fixing the shirt and looked up with round blue eyes.

"Locked in?" he asked.

"Yeah, the janitors must have thought all students had all left and locked up." My mind flashed to the janitor who had stumbled across me, when I was pick-locking my teachers lock. I had a feeling he knew I was still here, and thought it'll be a perfect punishment for me. What an ass.

I was excepting Gazzy to look put off, waiting for him to maybe freak out a bit too. However what I was not exception was his face to split in a huge smile "I'm locked in with Iggy!" He said, jumping in joy. We all looked at him with gaping mouths. "What?" He stopped then "Oh my…this is _so_ going in the book." He said sitting down on a bench that each section of lockers has.

"Book?" all three of us asked.

"Yup, the _book." _He said. He dug through his bag, whipping out a book, and balances it on his knees, next came the pen. He stared to mummer a few of the words as he scribbled them down. I caught:

"_Locked in with Iggy…"_

"_Best day…" _

"_Too excited…looks like he is gonna explode with happiness…"_

I looked up at Iggy. He was glaring at the book, his eye twitching. He stride over there and jerked the book from Gazzy, flipping through the pages asking "What is this?"

"Oh that. That's just my 'The wonders of Iggy'" book," he shrugged, as if no big deal. I and Fang both looked at each other, and then at Iggy whose face went tomato red. And then we both cracked up in laughter. The boys locker room was filled with my and Fang's laughing, bouncing off the blue walls. Iggy however did not look amused. "This is not funny!" He shouted at us, still me and Fang laughed. I was laughing so hard I could feel a stitch in the side of my stomach. I don't remember the last time I laughed this hard. Very slowly, are laughing stared to ebb away until it came to stop. I was breathing heavy. And so was Fang.

"That has got to be the funniest thing ever." Fang said, shaking his head.

"I second that." I piped up, rubbing at my eyes.

Iggy threw his hands in the air, growling "You guys suck." He turned to Gazzy "And you. I'm keeping this."

"No way!" Gazzy yelped "I need that."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. Don't you get it, I look up to you. You. Are. A. God." Gazzy said "I mean you are the funniest guy I know, and you could take anything and make a bomb out of it. You are my idol." Gazzy rambled; he paused, and then added "I so wish you were my older brother."

"You are nuts." Iggy said. He looked at us, pointing at Gazzy "Guys this dude is so nuts!"

I shrugged. Maybe he is. I have heard about Iggy's stunts, and him being the class clown. Gazzy just looks up to him. However the book of recording Iggy was a bit much.

"Besides I need that before my sister comes." He spoke up.

All three of us whipped our heads towards him simultaneously, looking at him in surprised "Come again?" Fang asked.

"My sister, when I was locked in the locker…I really didn't mean that part. I called my sister Angel to tell her, she told me she was gonna come and help me out." He shrugged "She should be here in a moment."

All of our mouths opened, and then we were running towards the gym, the three of us tugging the other to get out first. "Hey you guys, what'ya going!" We still ran, Iggy jerked open the door, and the three of us smashed through the opening.

"Iggy that was my stomach," Fang said sounding winded.

"Yeah, will you just elbow my eye." Iggy complained.

I rolled my eyes "Well you two knock it off. We can't all three go at once."

I pulled back, and so did the other two. This time we went separate, like normal people. That didn't last however. The door of the gym was opening and a girl walked through calling Gazzy's name.

"DON'T LET IT CLOSE BEHIND YOU!" We all yelled loud. The girl jumped, the door slamming shut. Iggy, Fang and I ran past her. Fang tried to push it open with no luck. He groaned, slamming his head on the door "It's locked."

Our doors are like that. Each one has an automatic lock, after they close up for the night.

"What just happened?" She asked. We all turned to her, giving her the stink eye.

"We all are locked in here." I said. Wait….how….? "How did you get in here anyways, if the school is all locked up for the night?"

"I have a key. My dad is the vise principle. I stole it." She told us.

"Wait, so that means you have the key then?" Fang asked egger.

"Of course I do." She reached in her pocket, and felt around, frowning she checked her other one "It should be here somewhere." She grumbled. Gazzy sister then checked her back pockets, but come up empty handed. She laughed uneasy "Uh…it must of fell out…"

"It _did_ you mean." Iggy told us flatly. I turned to him. His face was pressed against the glass door. "Look." I walked over and looked to. Sure enough on the floor next to the door, was a small golden key, with the school logo as a keychain.

Holy cow!

"Sorry." She said.

"Give me this." We turned to Gazzy who marched over to Iggy, pulling the book out of his hand. "Steal my book. You should be ashamed of yourselves…."

"Oh hey Angel…."

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? <em>

_Review and tell me what you think_

_Thank you!_


	4. Three: The Secret of Our Coach

Chapter Three: The Secret of Our Coach:

"What the fu- _fudge cake is_ going on here?" Angel asked, jumping her eyes to us, then back at the locked gym door. She had the decency to look guilty, at least.

"Fudge cake?" I asked. Stuck between confusion and amusement. Hmmm…. I think I'm more amused at the moment.

Gazzy snickered, earning a heated glare from his sister. Ouch. "It's a method my dad has Angel trying." Gazzy smirked, lowering his voice, he explained farther. "Angel here has a big potty mouth. My dad said every time she's about to curse, just switch it with a better, funnier word. It's one of his 'methods'."

"Noooo…Angel?" Iggy unglued his face from the door widow, turning to look at her. An amused glint in his eyes, "hell you gotta potty mouth?" he squinted his eyes. "But like aren't you the goodie-goodie of this school? The girl who dose all extra activities _and_ is on the committee?"

She glared at him too "Yeah and…?" she crossed her arms "Everyone has flaws."

"Huh…" Iggy scratched his jaw "True. Very true," Iggy said, nodding "Like I got some flaws too…"

"No you don't! Your awesome." Gazzy said. His eyes got wide, like he just found out that Santa Clause wasn't real for the first time.

Iggy slide down a few steps, moving farther away from Gazzy "Kid, you freak me out." Iggy cleared his throat "Now. What I would like to know is…. What the hell are we going to DO!"

"Iggy calm dow-"

He put up a hand, cutting off Fang "Don't tell me to calm down. We are locked in a gym, am I the only one that sees how horrible this is? What about food? Drinks? What if we run out of oxygen?" He turned to Gazzy, with crazy eyes "Stop breathing. We have to save as much as possible."

Gazzy shrugged, sucking in a breath and then… Held it? Gazzy face was turning dark purple, eyes watering, as we all watched transfixed. Uh…. someone should really stop him … or he might pass out… maybe?

Luckily it didn't come to that. Angel slapped the back of her brother's head "Don't listing to him! He's nuts!" Gazzy let it out in a rush, sucking in oxygen.

I was locked in my school gym with idiots, for the night. Lovely.

"Okay. Look, I'm going to look around, maybe we can find a way out of here," because in all honestly, I was not looking forward to spending a night in the gym.

"I'll come with you." Fang said.

I smiled at him. "Okay."

* * *

><p>"Favorite color?"<p>

"Red."

"Best movie?"

"The hangover."

"Favorite food?"

"Cheese pizza topped with M&M's."

Fang stared at me, a gross look marred his face "You actual like that?"

I laughed, "Yes. It's best of both worlds … I get dinner and desert in one go."

Fang and I had gone back to the girl's locker rooms, after examining the place. We had no luck and no closer to finding a way out of here. Instead we went back to the coach's office. With nothing better to do we started to ask each other questions. To get to know each other more I guess, 'cause I knew nada about Fang. I was pretty sure he's been in a few classes of mine throughout the years however. Fang was a silent watcher. He never spoke much, but he took everything in like some kind of sponge. Fang most likely new the never-ending drama in our high school, just by _being _there.

Once you actually take a _look_ at him on the other hand, you will always see him. Even if his talent was to blend into the shadows.

"You never tried it?" I asked.

"Nope." He said, "Should I?"

"Yes, and I will personal make sure of that." I promised. "When we do get out of here." I added.

The realizing of our predicament creased the fun out of the room, wicked fast. Silently we stared around the room, not each other. This was so bogus, how does a group of kids get locked in a school gym? Apparently us. This is sure a story to save for the grand-kiddies to tell one day.

"Hey Max… look at this," Fang's rich voice drew me out of my musings. I looked at him confused. Fang was looking at a page, a funny curl to his lips. Heaving my self off the floor I was resting on. I moved over to him, looking over his shoulder.

"Fang, are we snooping?" I asked with a fake gasp.

He looked up at me "Like you wouldn't?"

I laughed, amused "Okay, smart ass, what is it?"

Fang pointed.

In the coach grade book was a sheet of paper, wedged between the crisp green grade pages. Fang pulled it out with his fingertips, so it was in full sight. In blue and black ink, bubbled hearts were drawn around the sheet. Bow and arrows ebbed in a few of them or crafty ribbons. With elegant words in the middle of the hearts, their are things like…

**_Ms. Scarlet Web…. _**

**_Scarlet Zee loves Aaron Web…_**

**_Mr. Web is sexy…_**

**_Aaron has a cute butt_****…**

I made a face at that one. Gross "Mr. Web isn't that…. Your gym teacher?" I asked.

Fang smirked "Yup," he said " And isn't Miss. Zee _your_ gym teacher?" he asked in return.

"Yup," I confirmed. Wow… so my gym teacher had a thing for Fang's gym teacher… Cool "I don't know if I should be grossed out over this or go awe…."

Fang made a face "Grossed out."

I slapped him in the back of the head. Boys.

"Hmm…I wonder what else we can find in here." I said out loud.

"A first aid kit maybe?" Fang muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hardy-har-har," I laughed sarcastically, plopping down on the other gym teacher's chair, since Fang occupied the other one. In my school we had two gym teachers for the girls, and then two for the boys. Classes would be split evenly between the four teachers. In the office, are two desks –one for each teacher – two spinning chairs, and one computer. Sport stickers decorated the sides of that computer.

I browsed through Miss Cope's desk. Junk was all I found. Some pens, pencils, a few whistle's… Oh wait…. Reaching all the way in the back of the desk, I grasped onto something solid. I pulled it out, and… found chocolate bars?

The crazy thing is Miss Cope always talked about eating healthy. That junk food was evil for you. Shut you down or some bull shit like that. "Hypocrite." I muttered sourly, fingering the Hershey bar.

Last year, she yelled at me for eating a bag of sour patches, sprouting out non-sense about how unhealthy it was, and how I shouldn't eat it. She then took it away. I bet she had the rest of the sugary candies when class was over. She owed me a new bag, a _few __bags_.

"What was that?" Fang asked me.

"Think fast." I said, chucking one of the bars at him. Fang caught it, and looked down at it.

"Really?" he asked flabbergast "Miss Coup had this? Isn't she like against all things unhealthy?"

"Yes, at least I thought so." I grumbled, still bitter about by stolen candies.

Fang smirked. He ripped open the brown wrapper, breaking a small piece off, and popping it in his mouth. "Yummy."

I laughed "Ah… the secretes of the coach's office."

Fang laughed.

The enjoyable sound sent butterflies trifling the insides of my tummy. I gawked at him. "You laughed." I said slowly.

Fang spun around, so him and I are face to face. "Whoaaaa…. I did… Naughty Fang." He shook his head, faking dismay.

I smiled "Your kinda different then I would expect." I told him truthfully. "I was expecting some gloomy teen, that never talked."

Fang was silent. He was thinking, I could tell. I waited. As I did wait, I examined him more closely. Fang's eyes weren't black like I had originally thought. No, his eyes are a deep brown, with flecks of dark green. Beautiful…. and soulful.

I blinked out of my daze when he spoke "What if I told you that's what I want people to think?" He asked slowly, choosing his words deliberately.

"I would ask why?" I said.

Fang chewed on his bottom lip, eyes drawn down to his beat up _Converse_ "I don't want to be approached. So I send vibes of 'leave me alone' "

"Your friends with Iggy…?" I let the question hang between us.

Fang looked up, smiling slightly. "Best friends. Iggy's… different. We just clicked I guess… the loner and the dork. I also trust Iggy." Fang shrugged.

"Huh... you trust Iggy...?" I rolled that around in my head. I new nothing about Iggy... Okay now you're all most likely wondering then whom do you know Max? The answer... No one. I moved to this school last year, reluctantly. I did not want to move at all, but my mother got a new job, so I had no choice. When we did get here, I rebelled. I talked to know one, I looked at know one, I didn't care about know one. When I was over it, it was a new year. This year. But I was already labeled a 'cold bitch'. I didn't care much. I had no friends. My sister Ella had tons. It was never a big deal to me.

I wanted to know more about Fang I realized, but was it too soon? Besides I knew if we walked personal grounds, he's going to want to know more about me. I wasn't ready.

A lighter subject… I need a lighter topic. "Want to hook them up?" I asked, the thought hitting me.

Fang looked confused at the switch of topic "Who...?"

"The teacher's," I said.

Fang chuckled, understanding now "Okay. How are we gonna do that?"

I know just how too. "Easy. Okay did you know all the teachers have a key to all the rooms... locker rooms included."

He looked thoughtful "Yeah, I did."

I nodded "So all we have to do is write a love letter. Then we place it on her desk, she will think he came in here… since he has a key, when she was in class. It will go from there. What do you think?"

He grinned, "I like it."

I snatched a notebook on the desk, ripping a page out, also taking a pen. Fang reached over, gasping on to part of the chair to reel me over. I laughed. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." I placed the paper on the desk, we both sat at. I looked over at Fang "So should I write it?"

"Mhm… My hand writing is messy." He explained. "Okay… now I have a forte for this … so I will tell you what to write, okay?"

I raised my eyebrow. "You're messing with me, right?"

"Ssshhh…. and write."

I did.

_**My lovely Scarlet: **_

_**I can't help but to notice you. You are the most beautiful women I have ever seen. When I go to sleep at night you are always in them. I can't eat, nor can I breathe right when I am not in your presence. Your eyes are the soul – **_

"Okay…. Gross…" I cut in.

Fang laughed "Too much?" he asked.

"Just a bit, your doing fine so far… but that was…." I paused "Too much."

Fang smiled at me "Okay cross that off… we're skip to the next part." He said.

I nodded, slashing a few lines over that gooey sentence "Okay, ready."

_**For a while I told my self to ignore it. That it's not professional, but I can no longer do that. I need you to know how deeply I feel for you. How much I need you. **_

_**So I write you this letter, putting my heart on the line. It's up to you now. I hope you make the right choice. One that will make both of us happy. **_

_**Your Aaron Web. **_

"Prefect." We both said.

* * *

><p>Please review ….<p> 


	5. Four: Talking Leggings

Four: Talking Leggings:

"Should we go find them?" Angel asked out loud. The question directed at no one in particular. Both Gazzy and Iggy looked at each other, questionably.

"Should we?" Iggy asked him.

"I will, if you will." Gazzy was quick to say.

The _who_ are Max and Fang. The two had left shortly ago, leaving behind Iggy, Angel and Gazzy. However, later Iggy is going to have to strangle his so-called 'best friend' for leaving him with Gazzy of all people, _alone_. Didn't Fang see the way Gazzy looked at him? It. Freaked. Him. Out! Iggy blew out a breath, stretching out his long limps. All three are resting against the mats, plopped on the hard wood floor. "Na… I'm kinda afraid." Iggy admitted. A funny look crossed his face.

"Afraid of what?" Angel asked, pale face glowing innocently. It blinded poor Iggy.

"Ha! Am I the only one that saw the way Fang and Max ogled each other? Yes…? Well the two are most likely lip locking…"

"Gross!" Gazzy said, a disgusted look on his face.

Iggy slid his eyes to the younger boy, intrigued. "What do you think is gross about it? The kissing or girls?"

"Max." Gazzy responded without thinking, the word just poring out of him, before he could stop it. Gazzy blushed cherry red when Iggy erupted in a fit of laughter. The loud laugh bounced off the blue mat walls of the gym, surrounding the three wholly. Gazzy spluttered, around Iggy's ongoing laughter. "I… That's not what I meant! God!" Gazzy pushed himself up, glaring down at Iggy. Iggy held up a hand, waving a finger like a flag. Iggy's eyes were quickly brimming with tears, as embarrassing as that is. Gazzy frowned.

"O-Okay… Sorry. I'm about done." Iggy said breathless. Iggy swiped his fingers over his eyes, cleaning away the tears from laughing so hard. "Sorry."

Gazzy crossed his arms, "I didn't even mean it that way. All I meant was Max is like a sister to me. I'm pretty good friends with Ella… her sister. How would you feel if you stumbled across _your _sister kissing some guy?"

"I don't have a sister." Iggy said, lips twitching into a smirk. "Shouldn't my little fan know this?"

Gazzy looked down at his beat up tennis shoes, teeth nibbling on his bottom lip. He didn't know that. His fingers twitch, the need to jot that bit of information down in the Iggy book, as a huge _must._ Gazzy curled his hand, in a knotted ball, keeping them planted next to his side. He was so not gonna do it. Not at all. Let Iggy make fun all he wanted.

The tense silence was broking by Iggy.

"Hmmm…. Angel why don't you go get us some drinks from the boys locker room." Iggy nudged his head towards the door, marked boys. Iggy dug in his pockets, reaching for the crumbled bills. Once flatten, he handed them to Angel. "Whatever is fine with me."

She blinked. "Boys…" She colored in rapid time. Angel's pale cheeks blooming over in tomato red, "I'm not allowed in there." She said, shaking her head.

Iggy rolled his eyes, "It's not like anyone's in there." He said, "Now go. Please."

"Okay, okay." She grumbled, heaving herself up.

Once she left. Iggy looked at Gazzy. "Take a seat kid."

Gazzy did, placing his book on his knees.

Iggy glared at the hated book. Then asked "So… Like what's up with ya … _that_." He waved a hand at the still notebook.

"I already told you… I idol you. I want to be just like you." He said bluntly.

Iggy laughed. "No you don't. Trust me."

Only if this kid new all the shit Iggy got himself into.

Gazzy bit his lip, blowing out a breath, finally he admitted. "My mom was pregnant you know… This was a few years ago. It's only Angel, and me. As you know I'm the youngest. When my mom told me I was gonna get a littler sister or brother. I was so happy. I hoped for a brother. So we could do stuff Angel and I don't do. She had a miscarriage and lost the baby…" Gazzy looked away.

It all clicked for Iggy. "So you replaced him with me as a 'brother." Iggy said.

Gazzy nodded shyly. Iggy itched his chin as he looked at Gazzy. He had his head titled down, concealing his face, finger's idly running down the cover of his notebook.

"Well…. I could always use a helper…?" Iggy finally said "It's a bit too much for 'lil old me." Iggy smiled.

Gazzy jerked his head up, eyes big, and childlike "You mean that?"

"Yes. Fang never gets involved with my pranks. I could use another pair of hands. I could also show you some neat stuff. Just don't tell your sister."

"I won't. I promise." Gazzy said, puffing out his chest.

Iggy laughed, then ruffled his hair, "You alright kid."

It was then the two heard a scream…. That sounded a lot like Angel. Gazzy was up, and so was Iggy that next second. The both ran toward the boy's locker room, stumbling in, almost knocking each other over in the quick process.

"Angel! What happened!" Gazzy yelled worried for his sister. Oh god! Is she hurt? Did she crack her head open on the vending machine?

Angel was fine.

In fact she was mutely pointing up.

Gazzy and Iggy looked up too….

…. Andddddd Whatttttt?

From the vents above them, a pair of purple legging clad legs dangled down, like a big spider, kicking around wildly. Struggling. "Help me!" A muffled voice could be heard from within the vents.

"Holy shit." Iggy breathed, watching the legs in disbelief, as the pair swung back and forth. He was held captive, to those oddly colored legs. Screaming purple was the color, Iggy had decided. He watched them like he was under a spell. Hypnotized almost.

He was ripped out of that 'spell' quickly enough, when a _Converse _sneaker clonked him in the head, _hard._ "OUCH! SHITTY SHIT, SHIT!" Iggy yelled in pain. Color's flashed behind his eyes. That hurt. Hell that hurt. In anger Iggy kicked the sneaker, which was motionless on the floor. "Stupid sneaker."

"Ohmygod!" Angel yelled, "Iggy are you alright?"

Iggy nodded. "Yeah…Yes. Totally fine." Iggy muttered bitter. He rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"Umm guys…. did we forget that I don't know… a GIRL is hanging from our _vents!" _

"HELP ME!"

"God. Right, Gas your right." Iggy said, pain forgotten for the moment. He tapped his chin. What to do…?

"Gas…? Do you just give me a nickname?" Gazzy asked, starry eyed.

Iggy rolled his eyes. "Dude, lay off the creepy."

"Right." Gazzy said. Jerking his head up and down "No more creepy."

"So…. What are we going to do?" Angel asked.

Iggy cupped both hands around his mouth, and called up to the un-faced girl. Er… he hoped it was a chick at least. It would be pretty scary if a dude's face were what was stuffed in that vent… Oh… and Iggy just checked out those legs. Please be a girl! "Um… Look we are going to help you! Kick your left leg if you understand!"

The sneaker-less leg kicked forward.

Okay… we're on to something.

"Okay good. Look I am below you I want you to let go, slide down and drop. I will catch you! Swing your left leg again if you understand!"

Nothing happened…

And then she panicked "Noooo!"

"Hey! Trust me I won't let you fall!"

Nothing….

But then her left leg kicked again.

"Good." Iggy got right under her, arms stretched out wide. "Drop when you're ready."

She didn't move for a second. All of a sudden she slide down some and then she was freefalling. Brown curls whipped around her face, the skirt she was wearing, ballooned around her knees. Iggy caught her perfectly.

Blue eyes locked onto coffee brown.

He was under that spell again….

…. And he didn't care one bit.

* * *

><p><em>Okay guys…. So this was meant to be a short story… But I've got amazing feedback, and want to make it longer. If you want that too, please review, so I know. Thank you!<em>


	6. Five: She Conquered Her Fear Now What

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long delay. I've been having a hard time with my laptop, so I have to use the family computer, which is like from the stone age. It's the slowest computer ever, making it hard for me to post anything. I did finally get this one done. And as a sorry I made it pretty long, hopefully I will get my laptop fixed soon, and get the other chapters posted a lot sooner. Please enjoy. Reviews make me super happy, knowing you guys all like this ****J**** if you get a change please review. I need something to motivate me to use the stone aged computer ;) **

**Enjoy! **

Five: She Conquered Her Fear… Now What?

"Ella?" I asked perplexed, who was in fact in the arms of Iggy. My sister in the arms of _Iggy? _Goofy Iggy? Maybe I was becoming delusional? I must really wanna go home, If my brain is conjuring up silly images like this. Now my sister, soon dancing cookies ( My mom's famous chocolate chip cookies) I blinked. I was tad hungry. Sue me.

"Max? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Angel asked, worry stamped on her pretty, angel-like face.

"Oh my god… do you see her too?" I hissed, on the edge of a break down. Like for real? She can't… _isn't _here… No. 'Cause how would she even get in? Hell it's gotta be almost five…. _ish._ The school was locked up for the night by now, no one in, no one out.

Iggy frowned, and then glanced at everyone, lastly his blue eyes landing on me. "See her? If you mean the teenager in my arms… then yeah we sure as hell see her. Touch her. And oh smell her too." He made a sniffing nose, like a dog smelling a hamburger. "Mmm… good too… strawberry? No… watermelon shampoo?"

All of us gaped at him. Ella blushed six different shades of red, almost to a shade of an impressive purple. Iggy cleared his throat, a tint of red around the shell of his ears. "Er… anyways, yeah we see her."

I crossed my arms and burned a glare in his pale head. "You don't have to be so… cutting." I huffed. I eyed the two. Slowly, I took the few baby steps towards him and her. With a steady hand, I reached for her. I poked her in the forehead, with the pad of my finger. I met Skin.

"Ouch!" She cried, glaring at me. "Max, what gives?"

Well I'll be damn… She is _here! _

But how?

"Ella?" I cried. "How the hell are you here?"

Ella glanced up at Iggy. "Uh… you can put me down now… please."

Iggy flushed a brighter red, this time his face was inflamed with it, not only his ears. He nodded jerky, and then carefully placed her on her feet, safely.

"Thank you," she said shyly. Ella hopped over to her discarded shoe, slipping it on. "Oh mom is so pissed by the way." She looked over at me, aiming that nasty piece of news at me.

"Of course she is." I grumbled. I loved my mother dearly, but she and I are always fighting about something or other. "But before you tell me what I did this time, wanna tell me how you even got in here?"

"And me!" A voice spoke.

Everyone -Except Ella- Screamed.

Above us, dangling from the vents, spiraled curls, spilled down in thick chocolate waves of browns. Wide honey-brown eyes stared at us, with suppressed laughter.

Gazzy grinned happily. "Nudge!"

She craned her neck, to look down at him. She smiled brightly. "Heya Gazzy."

"What the hell is going on." Fang breathed in my ear. I shivered, shortly following goose bumps danced down my spin. A funny feeling stirred in the pit of my stomach. Uncommon to me, a blush crawled up my neck. Thank god my hair covered it. "Um… I have no clue." I muttered. In the back of my head the question _'what is wrong with me? _was on rerun. An eco best to ignore.

"What… what is going on?" I asked. I could still feel the warmth of Fang behind me. Focus Ride. Just _focus. _

Nudge smiled at me, then struggled to get down. Her body slipped farther down, dangerously close to the floor. I wasn't the only one to notice.

"Uhh… Nudge, maybe you-" Gazzy yelped in the middle of his worried sentence. With a scream, Nudge freefell on Gazzy. Gazzy wasn't a big boy, after all he was only a freshman, so when Nudge fell on him, the both went down in a pile of limps. "God, Nudge." Gazzy growled, struggling to get up. "Heavy much?"

She gasped, "I am not fat!"

"Fat?" he spluttered. "When did I call you fat. I just-" he paused, sitting up. "You know what? Never mind." He backpedaled, "women." he muttered under his breath.

"Ella." I prompted, chuckling slightly at the pair.

"Okay… Okay, let me start from the beginning, okay?" she said.

I nodded. Together we all sat on the locker's floor, joining Gazzy and Nudge. At least they were quit now, "Go on."

"Okay so it stared when I got home…"

"_Moooommmm! I'm hoooommmmeeeee." Ella yelled, dropping her book bag full of books, on the floor. _

_Her mom popped her head into the hall. "Ella indoor voice, please." she paused then asked. "Were is your sister?" _

"_I don't know." Ella responded, following her mom into the kitchen. She plucked a juicy green apple from the 'fruit ball.' and took a big bite out of the glossy skin. She chewed slowly watching her mom. She looked a bit peeved off. All three of them are a lot alike in this area. When upset, all was quit, and shoulders squared off. Her mom was standing in that position, as if she was ready to take on the world… or blow it up from her angry. "You're mad." Ella said. _

_Her mom blew out a breath "Mhm, I am." _

_Ella waited for more, none came. "Not at me I hope." _

"_No. Max," She said. He mom leaned against the island, glaring ahead. _

"_Oh… right, Max. What did she do this time?" Ella asked, taking another bite of the yummy apple. Her mom was crazy about eating healthy. Max and her had to have a lest one fruit a day, the main purpose of the 'fruit bowl' always on the kitchen table. _

_Her mom grunted, "Her teacher called. She hasn't been handing in homework, or doing much work. I don't know if this is another 'rebel' idea she's doing from the move, or what." Ella's mom paused. In a softer voice she asked. "The move… was it a bad idea?" _

_Ella shrugged. "No. Not for you or me. Max… maybe it's more then just the move, I don't really know. Do we ever know what is going on in her head? Anyway, no point asking yourself this, it's a bit too late." _

_She nodded her head. "Ella your right." She glanced at the clock, frowning. "Were is she?" _

_Ella discarded her apple in the trash, saying. "Hmmm… Maybe she's still at school. I'll go take a look. M'kay?" _

_Mom looked gratefully at her, and nodded her head. "Please. Dinner will be done soon." She slide-glanced outside, then added. "It's getting dark soon anyways."_

_Ella smiled. "I'll be quick-" _

"Too bad your mother didn't foresee you would be locked in the school gym." Iggy spoke up.

Ella giggled. I found no amusement in that, at all.

"What?" Iggy asked. "I was just saying… I'm hungry, a but cranky, and thirsty. If her mom saw-"

"IGGY!" We all yelled, shutting him up.

I turned to Ella. "Please go on. Ignore this one." I nodded at Iggy.

She nodded. "So I want to go check. We only live a few blocks from the school. It was a nice day, so I decided to walk…"

_A few seconds into the walk, a voice calling her name, slowed her down. Ear perked up like a dog, Ella listened, carefully. _

"_ELLA!" _

"_Nudge?" _

_Just as she said the name, a mocha hand grasped Ella's upper arm. Ella turned. It was Nudge. "Nudge." _

_Nudge smiled, "Hey, where are you off to?" She asked. _

"_Playing fetch. My mom asked me to go see if Max was still at school." Responded Ella. _

_Nudge took a peak at her watch. "The school will be closing soon, you should hurry… can I come with you?"_

"_Yup, I could use the company. Come on." Ella griped her arm. The two ran the rest of the way to the school, giggling the whole way._

"_Ugh!" Ella screamed, wiggling the locked knob. It wouldn't budge. _

"_Maybe she isn't here." Nudge supplied. _

"_No she's here. I know so." Ella commented, looking around. Is she locked in? God, how much would that suck. Max's regard towards this school would take a nose dive even more, if she was. You think she hated it before, it would be ten times worse if she was locked in the damn place. "We have to find a way in." Ella said, thoughtfully._

"_How?" Nudge asked. Before Ella could answer, Nudge yelped, "Oh I got it!" _

"_You know a way in?" Ella asked surprised. _

"_Mmm… Yes. Follow me." _

_Together the two walked down the stone steps, and around the big building, Nudge in the lead. Once in the back of the school, Nudge walked towards a lush bush, speaking. "So not many know about this… So please don't go telling anyone. M'kay?" _

"_Okay?" Ella said confused. _

_Nudge hustle the bush apart, so Ella could see. It was a window, low to the ground. The glass was cracked open a bit. "Where dose that go to?" Ella asked amazed. _

"_A closet. They use it for brooms, mops and cleaning supplies. I found it last year." _

_Ella smiled brightly, "It's perfect!" _

_Nudge smiled, "Go first. You just gotta push the glass open more." _

_Ella did so. Careful not to get her clothes dirty she climbed her way to the window, using both hands to shove it open. Being slim was a plus. It made it easy to slip right through. Nudge followed closely. _

"_Pretty smart, right?" Nudge asked smugly._

_Ella laughed, "Yes I will admit that was pretty sm- I'm gonna kill you." _

_Nudge looked confused at the turn at Ella's voice. Ella was jiggling the knob to the closet. To Nudge's horror, the door stayed shut. _

"_It's locked!" Ella screamed. _

_Nudge winced, "Okay, just calm down. I got us this far, don't worry." _

_Fuming Ella glared. _

_A moment of silence settled over the two girls, until Nudge smiled. Nudge's face lighting up like a Christmas tree. Even if Ella was sill mad at Nudge for getting them locked in a closet. She was wondering what put that look on her face, after all Nudge was right, she did get them this far. _

"_Okay what?" Ella finally asked. _

_Giddy Nudge pointed up. She was pointed at a vent. _

"_Yeah… And?" Ella asked. _

"_That's our way out." Nudge said in a 'duh' voice. _

"_Okay… Just one flaw to that plan. Nether of us are that tall." _

"_I know that." Nudge huffed. Nudged then danced towards the corner, "But this ladder sure as hell will come in handy." _

_Ella's eyes widen "I- I don't like heights." _

"_Ella, its either this, or spending the night in the closet. Pick one." _

_Ella looked at the ladder. It looked study she supposed. The gray paint was chipping in places, but at least it still had the legs, and each step. Also she didn't like the idea of spending the night in a closet… most likely with a few spiders. She hated spiders more then heights._

"_Okay, fine." She caved. _

"_Okay help me drag it over by the vent." _

_Ella and Nudged used whatever strength the two had to pull it towards the vent. And then placed it underneath, perfectly. _

"_You can go first." Nudge said, "I'll make sure you won't fall." _

_That didn't help Ella at all. Still she nodded, and took the first gray step. Each step she took her heart pounded. Ella made sure to keep her eyes on the vent above and not the ground below. When she got to the top, she placed her hands on the vent cover, and shakily pushed it, and thrust it over. Almost there. Ella gripped the edge's of the dusty vent and pushed herself up, sliding her body farther and farther in, until she was in safe. "Holy crap, I did it." Ella whispered, into the darkness._

"_You did, now move on so I can get in."_

_Ella had a half a mind to kick behind her. She giggled at the thought._

"_What are you laughing about?" Nudge asked. _

_Ella smiled to herself, "You don't wanna know… my friend you just don't want to know…" _

"… And here we are. We used a cell for light, and heard your voices, shortly later." Ella finished.

We all didn't know what to say. That was some journey the two had, and hey my sister conquered a fear. I was always telling her she can't let small things like fear of heights hold her back in life. She didn't.

I laughed.

Ella smiled, "Didn't think I had it in me, huh sis?"

"Nope. But I'm proud of you."

She chuckled. "Thank you."

"So…" Nudge spoke up. "We went from being locked in a closet to being locked in a gym."

With that said we all groaned. Indeed. 


	7. Six: Do You Dare?

**Happy Halloween! So beacuse of this special holday (my favorite one too) I got you all a nice long chappie. So, I have good news too... I got my laptop fixed, and it now works like a charm. Hopefully, now my updates will be much faster. And as a sorry, this chapter is pretty long, and sweet if I do say so myself. Hope you all like...**

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Six: Do You Dare?<p>

"Wait a second? Did you just say you used a cell phone for light?" I asked, beyond hopeful. I even felt a ball of hope light within me. We could just call someone to get us the hell out of here! For the fist time I felt gleeful. Enough to clap my hands and sing a tune. Yes, I _really_ wanted to get out of here. I slid a tiny glance over at Fang. Okay, so he made it so much more bearable to be locked in your school gym. Still, I had the munchies that I had to scrape away real soon, and junk food from the vending machine won't do the trick. I mean I need _real _food.

"We could call for a pizza!" Iggy piped in, smiling broadly. Apparently, I wasn't the only one hungry.

"Or… we could call for someone to get us out of here." Ella said, giving Iggy a fleeting look, amusement glinting in her eyes.

Iggy blushed, mumbling, "oh."

I nodded at her. "Exactly."

Nudge looked at us with a sad frown. "Um… or not." She tilted her cell phone to show us her blank screen. "Sorry you guys… I didn't have much battery power to begin with when we were in the vents… so it died a few minutes ago. Again, I'm so sorry."

My shoulders slumped, defeated that my idea was a bust. "Anyone else have a cell phone?" I asked, as a last attempt. What teen didn't these day?

Everyone shook their heads no. I didn't have mine, as well. I left it home, 'cause I was in a hurry to get to school on time. Now, it was chilling on my unmade bed at home. Out of all the days today I choose to forget it at home, how lovely. Karma is such a bitch at times, eh?

"Do you think we can leave the boys locker room now? The smell is kind of getting to my head." Angel spoke up, winkling her nose.

The boys locker room smelled of various types of guy colognes, and sweaty socks. The combine was sickly sweet. I nodded my head, standing up. "Sure, Angel."

"The sweaty socks are Sam's." Fang muttered in my ear as the group of us headed for the door. His warm, spearmint breath, whirled around the shell of my ear, stirring butterflies in my belly. Fang was close enough that I could smell and feel his spicy aroma. It was warm and alluring.

I chuckled. "Oh?"

He walked closer behind me. Fang chuckled lowly. "Yeah. His locker is right next to mine and Iggy's. The guy has the worst case of smelly feet, _ever_."

I laughed softly. "Nice to know."

Well, that was another thing to add to the 'never gonna date Sam' list. I'll add that after, 'he's so fudging annoying.' Sam was constantly asking me out. Which, I never understood much. I never once led the guy on. Actually, I think the first thing I told him was 'you're such an ass. And if you know what's good for you, your leave me the hell alone.'

He was one twisted guy, if he thought that was my way of flirting.

Fang and I joined the group on the floor of the gym. All of us stared at one another silently, not too sure what to do now. What do you do in a locked gym?

"Can we play truth or dare?" Nudge asked, cracking the silence like an egg.

I groaned under my breath, _oh that. _I should have seen that one coming, right?

That's like every girls favorite game to play… (not including me). I already knew Ella would be up for it. Whenever she has her sleepovers, that was the one game they 'just' had to play.

"Sounds fun!" Ella yelled cheerful. "Great idea."

Angel agreed.

The boys and I all looked at each other with matching face expressions; despair.

"I guess…" Gazzy said unsure."Iggy?"

Iggy shrugged. "If it makes this night go faster, then whatever… Fang?"

Fang's olive hand skated through his jet black hair, tussling it up more. "Um… if I have too… Max?"

I winkled my nose in visible distaste, evidence in how much I hate the game. "If I have no choice…"

"You don't." Nudge said.

"Fine then." I huffed. "But I'm not going first." I said with closure. I was so not going first.

"Fine, I will." Nudge said happily. She rubbed her hands together, evilly. Her evil mind was working supplementary, I could see it. I had a nasty feeling about this…

"Okay, rules are pretty simple. Anything goes, you can't back out of a dare or a truth, and when you're picked, it will be your turn to dish out the truth or dare… now… _Ella_… truth or dare?"

Ella hummed, then said. "Truth."

"Baby." Gazzy muttered under his breath.

Ella glared at him. "Watch it gas boy. I'll get you back for that." She turned to Nudge, saying. "I'm sticking with Truth."

"Okkkkaaayyy… Tell us Ella… what do you find attractive in a boy?"

Ella coughed awkwardly. "Um… well… I like guys that are funny, and don't mind getting in trouble once and a while. Also who loves to be themselves, no matter what anyone else says. Oh, and I _love _baby blue eye's. "

I raised an eyebrow intrigued. I wonder if she knows that she just pretty much explained Iggy? I looked over at Iggy to guard his reaction, and smiled. Well wasn't this fun?

Yup, he noticed alright. His face heated up, from his neck to the roots of his hair line, like a bright red fire truck.

I laughed. "Awe…" I said, fluttering my eyelashes. "How cute."

Ella narrowed her eyes at me. "Okay Max, your turn, truth or dare?"

Okay, this isn't so much fun anymore. I grumbled. "Ella, whhhhyyyy meeeee?" for the record, I wasn't whining… much.

She laughed at me. "Max, just pick."

I crossed my arms. Truth or dare? Both seemed horrible to me. I could pick truth, and have to answer an embarrassing question or I could pick dare, and _do_ something embarrassing.

"Truth." I said, "shut it Gazzy."

Gazzy snapped his mouth shut.

"Okay…" She tapped her chin, thoughtfulness polished her eyes. And then she grinned. "Please, Maxipoo enlighten us, out of all the guys in this school who would you bring to the next dance?" Ella asked angelic.

Ohhh… I was gonna kill her, and then bring her back again, just to kill her all over again for the hell of it. I felt all eyes on me. The girls grinning. The boys wondering. I swallowed around the ball that was lodged in my throat, were did that come from? Here's the thing, I sorta already knew who I would ask. What sucked? He was apart of this group. Darn it, there really was no way out of this, unless I wanted to be labeled a pussy. I blew out a breath, straitened my back, and slapped a tough look on my face. "Fang." I said clearly.

"Yeah?" Fang answered.

Oh god!

"No." I muttered, my tough look melting off my face, to a pile of goop on the gym floor. "I meant, I would ask you." I clarified.

"Oh." He breathed next to me.

I avoided looking at him, glad I wasn't the blushing type of girl. "Um… Nudge, truth or dare?"

She didn't even blink. "Dare." She said.

Ohh… my sister's friend is a toughie, isn't she? First climbing through vents (getting Ella to do so too) now declaring dare without an ounce of fear.

She'll regret it… tehehe…

Hmmm… Dare… What could I dare Nudge to do? _Oh,_ I think I got it.

"Everyone ditch their shoe, and sock. Just one sock and one shoe each." I said at once.

Ella and Nudge are pretty good friends, so Nudge would be over my house all the time. I remember one time, when I was sitting at the kitchen table, my foot placed on the wood top. Out of boredom, I was painting my toenails a deep violet.

"_Hey, Nudge." I called. I heard her voice before I saw the girl. That was the thing with Nudge, her voice was always ahead of her face. _

_Nudge walked in, with Ella in tow. She paused. _

_I raised my head from my masterpiece. "Uh… Nudge, you alright? You look a bit green."_

"_Oh." She eyed my bare foot. "Um… yeah. I just hate feet." She explained. "So… I'm just gonna… yeah." She turned on her heel, and fled the kitchen._

I remembered asking myself, '_I wonder if my feet will chase all of Ella's friends away?' _then I concluded, nah that's just Nudge for you.

Confused, everyone did as I said. I smirked, as a pile of shoes formed in the middle of the circle. I glanced over at Fang, and then just stared. Oh man, even his feet were god looking. I wasn't too keen on feet either, who was? But Fang's feet are just perfect. Manley, tan, and strong. His toenails are cut into perfect half moon shapes. I shook my head, and quickly looked away. Snap out of it Max.

"Okay, so Nudge your dare is you have to suck on everyone's toes. Each person will have a toe for you to suck, starting with Iggy. He gets his big toe sucked by you." I said.

Nudge face flushed of all color. "You can't be serious?" she asked.

I shrugged. "You wanted to play, now suck." I said, crackling.

"Come on Nudge… I'm clean." Iggy said, waving his bare foot in the air like a sword. Nudge was sure as hell looking at it with fear.

She grumbled under her breath, crawling towards him. Iggy lowered his foot on her lap. Once she was in front of him, Nudge took a deep steady breath, and then lowered her head. She opened her mouth wide enough, and enclosed it around his big toe, gagging a bit. So gross.

Iggy laughed loudly. "This reminds me of a move; the thirty year old virgin. She's all like 'I'm gonna suck your big toe.' with a sexy purr. "

"Yeah, and then doesn't he like end up kicking her in the face cause it tickles?" Angel asks, gigging. "Giving her a bloody nose?"

Iggy nodded, smiling. "Mhm."

Nudge glared up at him "Dontyoudare." She mumbled around his toe

Iggy laughed. "What was that?"

"Ouch! She bit me." Iggy yelped all of a sudden.

Nudge pulled away, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand. She smiled at him. "What was that?" she asked sweetly.

I laughed. "That's what you get for being a smart ass." I said between chuckles.

"Whatever." Iggy grumbled, holding his toe, "Just hurry with your dare, yeah?"

Nudge's smile fell from her face. "I'm gonna get back at you for this Max." She warned, before going around to suck on everyone's toe. At the moment I didn't care much, it was funny as hell to watch. Her reactions to each person was the funniest. You automatically knew who had the clean feet and… well who didn't.

Nudge was now on the last person, Fang. As she did the dare, Fang looked at me. And I really mean just _looked. _He didn't blink, nor strayed from my face. I crossed my eyes. His lips twitched. I smiled at him.

When Nudge was done with Fang, she crawled back to her spot, then asked jokingly. "Anyone got a breath mint?"

Everyone laughed. "Okay, Nudge your turn." Ella said.

Nudge picked Iggy, asking him, "truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said.

"Okay." Nudge said. She pointed at Ella. "Tell us three things on Ella that you think is her best quality?"

Ohh… Nudge knew what she was doing.

Iggy looked at Ella for a moment. She tried her hardest to keep her eyes any where but him, but was failing miserable. "Three things… one, her eyes. Never seen eyes quite like hers before. Two, her mouth; so full. I like it better nude, then glossed, it shows how full her lips really are. And three… that one dimple in her left cheek when she smiles."

My sisters face was flamed like a rip tomato, by the time he was done. Angel and Nudge looked glassy eyed, with that awed face girls get with sweet guys. He totally scored points with them. And the boys all shook their heads, totally amused.

"Smooth talker, isn't he?" Fang asked quietly.

I chuckled softly. "Yeah, but he's a good guy."

"He is." Fang agreed just as soft, looking at me intensely.

Our 'moment' was popped when Iggy said loudly, "Fang!"

Fang jerked his head to his friend. "Yes." He gritted.

"Where in the world were you two? I was calling your name a few times…Ah… whatever, anyways, I picked you, truth or dare?"

Fang rolled his dark eyes at him. "Dare." He said.

"Yippee." Iggy said gleeful. "For three rounds I want you to sit on Max lap. After each person, you gotta say 'Max, I'm a naughty girl, your gonna have to spank the naughty outta me."

Fang and I glared at Iggy, then everyone else who laughed.

"That's like so sexists." I pointed out.

"Not really…" Iggy said. "It's not like I'm asking _you _to do it."

"Oh, Iggy." I said under my breath. I nodded at Fang. "Go ahead."

Fang nodded, and then got up. To make this easy I crossed my legs. Fang gently lowered himself on me, so he was sitting in my crossed lap. And oh man… he felt _amazing. _I didn't know what to do with my hands, so I placed them on his back, drumming them slightly. Okay… this was awkward. Fang glanced behind him, and flashed me a small smile. I smiled back, feeling a bit better about having him on my lap.

"Fang, your turn." Gazzy said.

Fang shifted a bit, then said. "Angel, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said.

"Um… I heard this rumor, so… is it true that you let all the frogs go in the science room?"

Angel looked at him wide eyes, pink in her cheeks. "Oh… uh… yeah that was me. I couldn't help it though! Those poor frogs. " She explained sadly. "But please don't tell dad!" That was directed at her brother.

"Angel, you told dad that wasn't you." Gazzy said.

Angel rolled her blue eyes. "Yeah, and how many times have I covered for you?"

That had Gazzy pausing. "Oh… you're right. Fine your secret is safe with me."

Round one.

"Fang." Iggy singed-song, annoyingly.

I felt Fang tense up from beneath my fingertips. With gritted teeth he repeated the sentence without looking at me. "Max, I'm a naughty girl, your gonna have to spank the naughty outta me."

I really did try to hold it in, but I couldn't. I laughed so hard. I would never thought I would hear that from Fang, ever. It was so much funnier hearing it from Fang's deep, rough voice, then Iggy's. "I'll do more then that." I said in a manly voice.

Fang looked at me now, shaking his head. "Your liking this a bit to much." He said, raising his eyebrow.

I chuckled. "Oh, shut up." I said.

"Go on Angel." I said, between left over chuckles.

"Ella, truth or dare?" Angel asked.

"Dare." Ella said this time.

I. Was. Taken. Aback. 'Cause sweet, very pure as gold Angel, has a sinful look slapped on her pretty face. Oh my…

Angel stood up. "Ella stand, you too Iggy."

The two stood. "We're gonna play a bit of Simons says."

Angel had Iggy and Ella stand across from each other. Angel placed in between so the three formed a triangle. "This is the dare. I'm going to point to a place on my face or anywhere, and Ella's gonna have to kiss that spot on Iggy. Got it?"

Gazzy whoop. "Now, that's my sister." He said proudly.

I chuckled. She's good.

First point, forehead.

Blushing, Ella got on tiptoe, and swiftly kissed Iggy on the forehead.

Second point, the tummy.

Blushing even more, Ella kneeled, pulled up Iggy shirt, and quickly kissed his belly. Iggy coughed. She stood back up.

Third point, nose.

Ella now resembled a stop sign. She closed her eyes, and hastily kissed the tip of his nose.

Forth point, the ear.

Ella glared at us when we laughed. She turned back to Iggy, and lithely kissed his earlobe.

"Last one." Angel said. Fifth point, the lips.

Ella paused for a second, and then slowly leaned in and kissed Iggy's lips, before she could back away (quick like the others) Iggy snaked his arm around her waist, holding her there. Against her lips, he mumbled. "Not this one." He then pressed his lips harder against her lips.

We all cheered, and clapped, as Iggy deepened the kiss.

When the couple broke apart, breathless, the two beamed at each other, their eyes full of tender. "Love the dimple." Iggy mumbled, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the indent in her cheek.

Gazzy blanched. "Okay, I can take so much, sit down. "

The two did, but closer this time.

Round two.

"Fannnnnngggggg!" Everyone chirped in this time. Even me.

Fang signed. "Max, I'm a naughty girl, your gonna have to spank the naughty outta me." He said flatly.

It was just as funny the second time. Maybe more so. I snickered. "Oh, Fang." I said in a overacted breathless voice, clapping him on the back.

"Okay, okay, whose turn is it?" Fang asked.

"Ella's," I said.

Ella smiled over at Gazzy. "Gazzy, truth or dare?" Ella asked.

Gazzy puffed out his chest, saying. "Dare."

Ella smiled. "Perfect." She purred.

Gazzy chest deflated like a popped balloon. "Oh no."

"Oh yes." She recounted. Ella got up, "follow me Gazzy."

Ella stood, and with a single finger, did that 'come here' motion. Gazzy looked close to fearful. Since I've known the kid, that was one look I haven't yet seen. This will be good. Gazzy stood, and slowly followed my sister. Together the two disappeared in the girls locker room.

"Oh my god, what do you think she's going to do with him?" Nudge asked.

"I don't know." Angel said, "but should I be afraid for my brother's well being?"

I guffawed. "I would be. Number one rule, never piss off a Ride/Martinez."

"Oh?" Fang asked, leaning back into me, so his head was laying on my shoulder, his hair tickling my chin.

Distracted by the feel of him well… _everywhere_, I mumbled. "Um, yeah."

"Why is that?" Angel asked.

I glanced at her. "What?"

She fidget in her spot. "You and your sister have different last names, why is that?" she asked, "I mean you don't have to tell me or anything. I was just wondering." She blurted out quickly.

Nudge looked cautious when she added. "I've always wondered that too?"

I bit my lip. Having Fang so close to me made me more relaxed, as odd as that is, so since we are locked in the school gym, I decide to tell them. "My sister and I have different dads. I used to live with my dad when I was a younger girl. I was like maybe three or four years old. He wasn't the caring sort, and gave me the choice of my last name. I had a feeling he just didn't want me to have his. Anyways I ended up picking Ride.

"Ella's mom was still married to Ella dad when she had a one stand with my father. Ella's dad and my mom weren't together or anything, but 'separated' they just didn't get around to the devoice yet. My dad wanted me, so he took me off her hands. At six he gave me back, because he wanted to start his 'career', but I was in the way. My mom let me keep the last name of Ride, since its all I'll take, plus it was on my birth certificate and everything. He had changed it from Batchelder to Ride when I had decided all those years ago. So that's why Ella and I have different last names."

Everyone quietly absorbed that. I waited, taking no offense to that. It was pretty bizarre.

"So, Ella is younger then you by a few years… how dose that play into this?" Iggy asked.

I winced. "Well, like I said before the devoice took awhile to come around. He came over one night, so they could talk. There was alcohol. The two had one to many, things got heated fast, and well… Ella came about. " I shrugged. "My mom still got the devoice however. I think Ella was one when it was official."

"Why Ride?" Nudge asked me.

I chuckled. "Sally Ride." I said simply. "When I was a little girl she was my role model. She was the first American women to enter space. I thought she must have been one tough chick to be the first women in space. I wanted to be just like her growing up." I said, "tough, witty, unyielding to reach what she wanted. It had to take a lot of guts to be the _first women _ever to be in space."

Fang hummed. "I think you and her are a lot alike." He confide to me in a soft voice, like we were the only ones in the room.

"Thank you." I said, just as soft.

"Well, I think that's wonderful Max." Angel said. "Not a lot of girls are like you. Would it be lame to admit that I look up to you?"

I looked over at her surprised. "Uh… you do?" I asked.

Angel nodded. "Of course. Not a lot of people can stand up for themselves, nor could they speak what's truly on their minds, you know? But you've always done just that, even if it gets you in trouble. I could never do that."

Nudge agreed.

"Well… um thank you." I strutted. Never thought I'll hear that.

"Don't look so surprise. I bet a lot of younger girls look up to you." Fang said to me.

Oh lord, this boy is really trying to make me blush, isn't he?

Iggy was oddly quiet throughout that sappy moment. I did notice he kept glancing at the girls locker room though. And I really doubt it was cause he was waiting for Gazzy. Oh, that boys got it bad. I looked down at Fang. Yeah and I'm one to talk?

Just then the door opened. Ella skipped back to us, Gazzy was no were in sight.

She halted in front of us, a wicked smile spread so wide, I was surprise it didn't split her face in half. Laughter poured out of her eyes, as she expanded her arms wide. "Ladies and gems, let's give a around of applauses for Gazzalie." Ella whistled.

First, we heard the clicking against the wood floor, and then a second later Gazzy was standing next to Ella, an heavy duty scowl painted on his face.

We all burst out laughing.

I will admit I just gave him the guy 'once over'. 'Cause the dude looked like a girl, and I mean all out. Gazzy had a snug white tank top on. The bottom part was pulled up, and knotted, giving us a nice peak of his stomach. Pink bra straps showed. Ella must have stuffed the bra with toilet paper, because Gazzy had boobs. Boobs bigger then my own. Ella also had him wear a peewee jean skirt, so short it should be illegal, presenting hairy guy legs, that ended in black high heels. His legs looked awkward with the heels, and kind of clumsy looking. Light make-up enhanced his blue eyes, and the pale pink lip gloss impregnated his lips to complete fullness.

He looked so purrrrretty!

And then Ella said. "You know what to do."

Gazzy nodded, and replaced the angry look with a pretty pout, swaying his way over towards Iggy.

And. Oh. My. God!

My eyes! They burn!

I felt Fang shaking with laughter. Hell, I was leaning my head against his back, crazy with laughter too. Gazzy was giving Iggy a lap danced. He was pretty good at it too, swaying and circling his hips with lovely jesters on top of Iggy's lap, and dipping low in a sensual dance. Iggy yelped, and tried to crawl backwards. Gazzy shook his head, and cupped the back of his neck to keep him in place. "I don't think so big boy."

We were all rolling on the floor with laughter by now. The lap dance only lasted a few more seconds. And still all of us were red in the face from laughing so much. Iggy was the only one pale white. Gazzy was even laughing at his antics.

It took a bit for us too all calm down.

Chuckling, Gazzy stood back up. "Can I got back to Gazzy now?"

"Yes." Ella said, wiping stray tears from her eyes. "Come on, I'll help you." She clapped him on the back, leading him back towards the girls locker room, still laughing.

When the two left, I looked over at Iggy. "How'd you like your first lap dance?"

"Shut up, Max." Iggy growled.

I laughed again. "Too bad it wasn't Ella, yeah?"

Nudge laughed along with me. "You really should have seen your face Iggy." Nudge said. "You were all like 'oh my god what is he doing?' It was the funniest thing I've seen in a while. God, I wish I had a camera or something."

Iggy threw his hands up in the air. "I'm going to get back at all of you for this. Just you watch. We have all night still." He threatened.

We still teased him, until the two came back. When they were back, Gazzy was back to his own boyish self. However, I think he forgot some lip gloss…

"Good to have my brother back." Angel teased.

Gazzy blushed. "Nobody. And I mean _nobody_ speak of this again. What just happened doesn't ever leave this gym."

"Ditto." Iggy grumbled.

We all agreed. Who would believe us anyway? Besides I didn't want to spoil this memory by telling others.

Everyone agreed.

Round three.

This time Fang twisted around to stare at me with piecing eyes. Fang dropped his voice low to pure surliness, and repeated. "Max, I'm a naughty girl, you're gonna have to spank the naughty outta me," he fluttered his lengthy eyelashes, stunning me speechless.

He snickered, as he got off me. After a moment I laughed. "Wow, Fang."

And I mean _wow._

He smiles as he settles down next to me again. "I thought your like that." He joked.

I smiled slightly. Is it stupid of me to admit I yearn for his heat? To have an urgency to pull him right back to me?

Ignoring that thought, I stood up. "Well, as pleasant as this game of truth or dare was. I think this is a perfect spot to end it for now, besides I have to use the bathroom. I'll be back." I said quickly.

I really did have to go. I had to wait for Fang's dare to be done, to relieve myself. I lightly jogged towards the girls locker room, slipping in. Both girls, and boys had a bathroom inside. Only two stalls, but it came in handy at times. I let myself inside one of the stalls, did my business, and flushed the toilet. The click of the stall was way too loud in the quiet locker room, so was the bang of the door when I opened the door a bit to hard. Oops.

I turned, and headed towards one of the sinks…."AHHHHHH!" I yelled.

Fang was leaning against the one sink, arms crossed over his chest. Holy hell, he sacred the shit out of me. Oh man, was he here when I was going to the bathroom? Did he hear me pee? It felt wired having the guy I liked… sorta liked… whatever, listening to me peeing.

"Fang." I said. "You scared me."

"Why don't you then?" he said in response.

Confused, I asked. "Don't what?"

"Ask me to the next dance?"

* * *

><p><em>And that's a rap. I know a tiny cliffy, don't you just hate me?<em>

_A lot of you are most likely a bit disappointed that I didn't have Fang and Max get dared to kiss one another. I just didn't like the fact that their first kiss would have been a dare, it didn't sound right, ya know? It will come though, I promise. I just wanted it to be more special, and something the two want, not because of a dare, with others watching no less._

_I did squeeze some Ella and Iggy in there however. And hope that made you guys all happy. And er… Some Iggy and Gazzy too, hope you all enjoyed that one too. _

_Anywho… please review, and tell me what you think._

_Oh and I will try to be faster will update, cause now I have my baby back ;) _

_Thank you._


	8. Seven: The Complexity of his Orange

Seven: The Complexity of his Orange:

"_Ask me to the next dance…" _

An extensive silence fell upon us for a time, both stunned into speechless. The only noise in the girls locker room was the toilet close to us, a very perturb gurgling issuing from the one stall, sounding like a hostile monster wanting to be known and feared, '_I watch way too many scary movies…' dun, dun… _Yep, right, back to Fang and his staggering, totally blow me away question… why would he even ask me that? Squinting my eyes at him, I tried to get a read on him. Fang's face broadcasted stunned, eyes shifty; like he couldn't believe he actually did this, ask me that. Oh lala, Fang has no balls? I chucked at the thought, yeah right. He did seem flush.

I shifted on my feet, totally taken aback slightly by this situation altogether, also. So, I'll admit I'm surprise. Like… did he _want_ me to ask him? If not, then why would he be here, waiting for my pee to be all done, just to ask that question if he really didn't want me too? Gezz… what a way to complicate things Max, yeah?

"Excuse me?" I asked finally, damn ready to get to the root of this.

Fang raised one dark eyebrow, smirking with obscure amusement, finding this somehow funny. But I saw right through it, "The dance." He said smoothly. "I believe one's just around the corner, yeah? The spring formal, isn't that right?"

Precisely. Ella and her range of friends have been talking about the spring dance for a while now, debating on what to wear, and whom to bring as a date. Well, I'm pretty sure I knew now who she was going to end up bringing to the dance; Iggy. I find it amusing though. I just never would have pegged that Iggy and my sister would get on so well; let alone get together. I've known Iggy around the school by his clown attitude. He was funny, gross, and had a very unhealthy obsession for bombs and trouble. The complete opposite of my sister Ella. Ella had a more composed attitude. Sure, she could be funny when needed to be, but nothing like Iggy. Ella had an off switch to her humor, Iggy didn't. Also, Ella wasn't the type to go looking for any type of trouble, nor would she ever dip her hands into any type of homemade bomb. But they do say opposites do attract sometimes, right?

"Uh, yeah… it's just around the corner. A few weeks from now," I strutted out. _Hell _no, when dose Maximum ride ever stutter like a complete fool? In a face of a boy no less, _this _boy? I glared at him, and crossed my arms, putting my entire weight on one leg, introducing 'the bitch stance,' girls are known to enforce amongst the male species from time to time. "Are you making fun of me? Because if you are, I'll wipe this floor with your face," I threatened. There, that was more like it. I felt more like me now, and not some sappy girl with her first crush. Ah, the perks of being me.

Fang's lips just twitched at the left side, obviously fighting off a smile. "Not making fun. I'm being serious. Unless… you have someone else in mind, perhaps Sam?"

I growled, saturating him with my most deadly glare. Not. Funny. "That was incredibly stupid of you." I said dryly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah oh," I responded hotly.

Fang chuckled low in his throat. "Nah, I don't think so. I heard Sam boasting to a few of his friends that he was gonna ask the ice princess to the dance. I assumed that was you."

I grinded my teeth in anger like a cheese grader, peeling away my teeth. I seriously hated that guy even more now. I had a sinking feeling Sam wouldn't take that no as quickly as he did. Yes, about a week ago Sam had asked me to the dance –cornered me– I told him in a sickly sweet voice 'the day I go anywhere with you, a dance no less, would be the day I jumped off a bridge to my own death,' his own response 'is that a no?' _Such an idiot _I felt like I was going to bang my head against the nearest locker, knock out the stupid he just endorsed upon me.

"You assumed correctly. I guess some people think I have an icy attitude, thus earning the 'ice princess' nickname." I told him flatly. I had no love for the horrid nickname. People learned fast not to ever call me that to my face. It didn't stop them from speaking it behind my back however, as unorthodox as that is. I hate petty backstabbers.

Fang's eyes squinted as if looking at a complicated puzzle –the ones with five-hundred pieces. "No. You just have a lot of layers Max. Icy is just _one_ layer, but there're plenty more underneath that no one's reached yet."

I blinked, slightly rattled by what he had said. I've done so well at pushing people away. I don't mind being isolated, like most would be. To me, it was something I've just gotten used to. It was nice just having to care about myself, and no other. A way not to be hurt I guess. God knows, I've been through enough to last me a life time. "You speak of me as if I'm an orange." I muttered, not having much else to say.

This time Fang laughed outright. No half ass smiles, not a tiny chuckle, that if you weren't listening close enough you would completely miss, and not a badass smirk that seemed to be his trade mark, but he actually laughed. It… it was pleasantly nice to listen to. It was peaceful and captivated, like soft velvet wrapped around a dark chocolate _Godiva. _It softened the hard edges that Fang always had in place around others. He was cute before don't' get me wrong, but when he laughed, he was just breathlessly handsome… stunning really.

"You could say that's what I just said, yes." Fang admitted, after he calmed down some, a twinkle to his dark eyes. "An orange has many layers; you peel them away to get to the juiciness of that orange. Each peel shows more, a craving to get to the heart of the orange is an intense need. You Max, much remained me of an orange."

I looked away from him. "I'm hungry, you're not helping." I said dodging his eyes, my arms slowly eased up, no longer crossed.

When I did look up, his smile had deepened. "You brought it up." He pointed out.

"I did." I said slowly. I cleared my throat. "Really Fang what is this about?" I asked.

Fang's smile vanished, and a pensive look took over as he spoke. "I want you to ask me to the school dance." He said deliberately, seemenly to choose his words carefully, "Max… I've never been a go to the dance guy. But maybe we can go together. See what's so amazing about a school dance that people talk about it for weeks. We can get to know each other a bit better and see if… I don't know… see what we want… friendship… perhaps more?" He ended with a tactful smile, shoving his hands deep in his pockets, face aligned in fidgeted casualness. _Yeah, Close call Fang. _

I cocked my head to my side. You can't read a book by its cover… Ha, that explained Fang so perfectly. Fang's cover was composed, as if he was asking an interminable question of the weather, and nothing more… His pages within are a million words. He was worried –maybe to be rejected? And he was jittery with nervous. In a short amount of time I've seemed too honed onto Fang's emotions quit well. Not many can say that I bet.

"I- I've never been the type of girl to go either… but I suppose it would get Sam off my back." I said. We both knew it really wasn't about him, but nether spoke it.

Fang smiled slightly, and hummed. "Maybe it'll get Lissa off my back too then." He said.

"Oh?" I asked, almost dreading to hear this.

Fang nodded, and then braced his hands behind him on the sink, hosting himself up, until he was sitting on the ledge. I joined him, opting to just leaning against it.

"Yeah. Lissa doesn't like the word no, or not used to it or something. She asked last week, and I told her no. To her it's a game. I'm what –the only guy that doesn't want to accompany her to the dance or ever go on a date with her? To her that's a _big_ no. So she sees it as a task." Fang wore an annoyed look as he spoke of Lissa. And every time he said her name, it looked like he sucked on a sour lemon. Oh yeah, Fang was defiantly not your normal male. I think I liked him more.

I was in the same hate Lissa boat. She was stuck up, petty, and down right rude.

"Cute." I said, biting down on my lip.

Fang playfully growled at me. "Don't be mean."

I snickered. "I am the ice princess." I said mockingly bowing at him.

Fang's face went austere then, eyes bleeding with intensity, as he said slowly, "One layer."

I smiled slightly. "Fang, please –"

"Max shut up." He cut me off.

I glared at him.

He shrugged and smiled at me. "We got off the topic of why I followed you to the bathroom –not in a creepy way or anything – but the dance; do you wanna ask me to go with you?"

Amused I asked, "Why do I have to ask. Why don't you just ask me?"

Fang bumped me with his shoulder. "Oh I don't know _Sally Ride,_ I thought I would score some points if I let you do it."

I laughed. I think Fang is the only guy whose ever made me laugh so much. I liked that.

"See that? That's the second layer." He told me softly.

I smiled to myself, shaking my hair, to hide the fact that I was.

"Okay-"

I was cut off as the girls locker room was slammed open. "IGGY THEY'RE NOT MAKING OUT!" Gazzy yelled as he entered the locker room.

I think I choked on my own spit. Fang was coughing himself, and then wheezed out, "Pardon me?"

"Um, Iggy... he said, uh, what was it? Oh, that you and Max are most likely swiping spit." Gazzy said.

"Oh my god." I said under my breath.

Iggy yelled something, and then collided into Gazzy, knocking him to the floor. "Dude! I told you not to say anything!"

The two boys started to wrestle, causing a chaous on the locker room floor.

I just turned my head to Fang, and asked over the boy's yelling, "Would you go to the dance with me!"

Fangs lipe turned up into a smile. "Yes."

* * *

><p>So... how do you like it? I know it was a long update. But I did this chapter over so many times. And I'm still not too sure how I even like it yet :( Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you.<p> 


	9. Eight: The Abnormal Bet

Hello! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I've been working on a new story called "He Is NOT My Brother." Its taking up a lot of my time. But I have not giving up on this one. So don't worry. I'll try to make the next update a lot quicker. Anyways enjoy! And review!

* * *

><p>Eight: The Abnormal Bet:<p>

The three girls joined the party fast enough. Nudge, Ella and Angel flew in the locker room with their eyes wide as disks. Nudge's hands flew to her mouth while she watched Iggy and Gassy roll about the floor, transfixed.

"Come on Gazzy! Show him who's the man!" Angel yelled pumping her small fist in the air and cheering for her brother.

I looked at her in disbelieve. "Angel…?" I asked.

Such a sweet girl sure seemed like she could be a wrestling fan at heart. And she had a potty mouth along with that. I guess you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. And Angel seemed to be proof of that tiny tidbit saying that people say but never abide to. I smirked and slid a side long glance over at Fang. He was supporting his own smirk too.

"Iggy get off of him! Right now!" Nudge yelled then angry. "You're going to hurt him!"

And why would Nudge care…?

Ella kind of glared at Nudge, before saying "Gazzy leave my b- uhm… friend alone!"

Oh man this was turning out to be some show I thought amused. I kind of shimmed my way towards Fang so I was closer to him. "How very romantic." I said to him.

Our locker room was the hot spot where I had asked Fang to go to the school dance with me, after he told me he wanted me to ask him, and then Iggy and Gazzy burst into the scene just to put on a fighting show on the floor for us. Very romantic indeed.

His eyes sparkled with amusement. "Yes. I would say," he then blew out a breath. "I guess I should break this up."

"Nah." I said.

He looked questionably at me. I just nudge my head over at the fighting where Nudge was pulling up her sleeves, a look of murder stamped on her pretty face. I think she was going to be the one to break this up. She always been a tough kid.

"That's it!" she yelled before she dived right in.

We all watched as Nudge pushed Gazzy away to be safe I assumed. She then grabbed Iggy in a chock hold, hanging off him like a monkey would a tree. We all laughed as Iggy spun in wide circles trying to shake Nudge off.

"Nudge let go!" Iggy yelled, the sound muffled.

"No!" She yelled. "I'll show you to never touch Gazzy. He might idolize you, but I don't!"

"My god someone help me!" Iggy yelled desperate.

I laughed. "Ella, your man is getting a smack down by a _girl." _

Ella growled at me before swiftly switching her gaze back to the abnormal fighting couple. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth. It was pretty funny. Ella's new boy friend was fighting with Ella's best friend.

Hm... Should I cheer for Nudge… or Iggy then?

Ha, who am I kidding?

"Come on Nudge beat his skinny ass!" I yelled gleefully.

"Max." Fang purred next to me. "Nudge really?"

Fangs purring voice transmitted throughout my whole body, accelerating my heart into overdrive. Damn how does he do it? I cleared my throat before saying, "Uh, yeah of course. Girl power and all that jazz."

He hummed thoughtfully, before yelling. "Go Iggy!"

My eyes widen. I slapped my hand against his shaking chest. "How could you!"

"Boy power and all that jazz." He said repeating my earlier words.

Such a smart ass.

I glared at him. "Nudge is going to win." I said glaring at Fang blocking out the ongoing fight for a second.

"Okay, lets bet on it then." Fang spoke sinfully.

"Bet?" I asked cocking my head to the side. The idea sounding appealing to me. It was the evil side of me speaking.

He grinned a bit. "Yes. If Nudge wins then…" He trialed off.

"Then you have to wear a _pink_ shirt to school the next school day." I cut in.

He winced slight but said. "Fine. But if Iggy wins then you have to wear a dress to the school dance. Because we both no you would of done otherwise."

I paled. I wanted to go to the dance with him, but I was still going to wear a pair of jeans and a t-shirt… a _nice_ t-shit. Needless to say Fang had other planes I suppose. Why did he even want to see me in a dress anyways? I would feel so _naked_.

Then I blinked as I thought about something else. He knew me so well already. I just met him today. We've been going to the same school for a while. But still I never talked to him until today. How is that possible?

I kind of like it though.

"No faith in Nudge I suppose?" He asked then, smirking.

I groaned. "Fine, It's a deal." I said against my better judgment. "But no heels." I said quickly.

Fang nodded slowly. "A girl wearing a dress pairing it off with Converse. That's hot."

I smirked. "Alright. Then let the better man win." I stretched out my hand for him to shake it. He clasped his bigger one in mine, giving me a firm shake.

Nudge _better_ win.

* * *

><p>She lost.<p>

Only because Nudge is such a girl. The fact in its self was what lost me that bet, gosh darn it. As Iggy and Nudge fought Iggy smartly turned the tables. It was such a close call too. Iggy ended up turned her around and pined her down on the floor, once he got lose of her. He grinned as he looked down at her.

"Sorry." He had said.

She looked confused until she saw him move one hand close to her hair. Then she struggled. "No! Not the hair!"

"Yes, the hair." He laughed.

With his fingertips he mussed up her hair. Nudge squirming like a worm on the floor, dark face flush. "Okay you win! You win! Just leave my poor hair alone!"

He laughed as he jumped up cheering.

I was not cheering.

Because I had to wear a dress.

* * *

><p>Sooo… what do you think! Please review and let me know. Thank you!<p> 


	10. Nine: What a Evil Idea

**Thanks for all the reviews! They make me so happy, and I got writing crazy. So I hope you enjoyed this next one! ;p**

* * *

><p>Nine: What a Evil Idea.<p>

"We should go together to get our dresses." Nudge said fixing the dilemma that is called her hair in the mirror. "When we get out of here that is."

I paled. "Uh…"

Sure, I knew I had to get a dress at some point, but could I endure Nudge, my _sister_ dress shopping? No. I don't much think so. What could I do? Nothing I bitterly realized, there was nothing that could be done. I could tell them I'm busy but then the two would just pick another day to go. I nodded then slowly, "O-"

I stopped.

Light bulb!

I have a fantastic idea. A genius idea, really.

I smiled cheeky at the girls. "You know what? Dress shopping sounds good! I need to get Iggy quickly."

After the fight the girls had kicked out the boys to regroup - meaning Nudge had to fix her hair. So the boys were in the main gym now, talking about whatever boys talk about. Angel, Ella, and Nudge looked at me like I bared a million heads or something, Ella leaning closer to the other two to speak.

"I thought It would of took more then just to simply ask her."

Nudge nodded agreeing. "Yes. Like I thought we would have to tie her up with rope, slap some tape on her mouth and throw her in the back of my mom's mini van."

I crossed my arms tapping my foot irritated. "Are we done?" I asked them.

They all had sheepish smiles on their faces as they answered together. "Yes."

"Good. Because I need Iggy."

"Why?" Ella asked.

"Your see." I said smiling at her.

I left them there. Once at the door I pushed it open with my shoulder blade, calling, "Iggy!"

The three boys were sitting in the middle of the round white circle that's painted on the gym floor, conversing softly. Iggy picked his head up at my calling, questionably. "You're needed in the girls lavatory." I said evilly.

A look of pure fear overcame his face.

"What?" he squeaked.

I laughed nudging my head. "Oh come on. We don't bite." I paused. "Well on second thought I won't bite you, nor, Nudge, can't really say about Ella, however."

"I heard that!" Ella yelled.

I laughed at both Ella's yell and Iggy's now flushed face. Iggy stood slowly telling the other two he would be back soon hopefully. I smiled as Fang turned his head to me with narrowed eyes. I waved at him. And then when Iggy got close enough I took a hold of his t-shit yanking him in the locker room.

"Yikes!" Iggy said as I pretty much threw the skinny kid farther in the den.

"I need your help." I said.

Iggy stood fixing his clothes. He looked over at the other two then me. "Help?"

"Yes." I nodded. "I'm sure you know of the bet?" I asked him.

"I do. The one you lost." He said chuckling.

I glared at him. "I would shut up before I finish what Nudge couldn't."

He had a sober look on his face in matter of minutes. We both know that was not an empty threat. Unlike Nudge a simple mess of the hair won't do anything when it concerns me. Wisely, he choose to shut up.

"So let's recap. The bet was if you won I had to wear a dress to the dance I was… um… attending to with Fang. And if Nudge won he was to wear a pink shirt on the next school day."

Iggy nodded. "Yup. If I wasn't afraid to lose my man card I would of let Nudge win so I could see Fang wear a pink shirt."

"You cheated!" Nudge fired out.

"And… I still won, did I not?" Iggy pointed out.

"Because you cheated!"

"Nudge… not now. I need Iggy's help at the moment." I cut in.

She huffed but stayed mute.

"With what?" he asked.

I grinned. "I want Fang to wear a pink tie to the dance." I said.

The girls gasped.

His yes widen. "For real?"

"Yes. I'm going to talk to him. Guilt trip him. If I have to wear a dress. He has to wear a suit and tie… to go with my dress, tie and all." My smile widen. "I'll promise it can be all black. This is where you come in. You'll tell him you have to go shopping for the dance too and you guys can go together. Then, when you guys are paying I want you to swipe his tie for a pink one without him seeing. Can you do this?"

Iggy's smile exude in nothing but evilness as he thought of what I had said. I could see the clogs working in his head as he thought of ideas all ready. I knew he was the man for the job.

"Do we have a deal?" I ask.

He nodded his head. "I think I could do my part well. How will you make him wear it though? Just because he buys it won't mean he'll wear it?"

I smiled. "Trust me. I have that all taken care of. Nothing a little… 'girl power' won't do…" I said.

He winkled his nose. "Ew."

"Then that settles it. I wear a dress. Fang a pink tie."

All of a sudden I can't wait for the dance.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe… I knew some were upset Fang would not be wearing a pink shirt so I thought would a pink tie do? I hope so!<strong>

**Review and the next chapter will be out soon enough.**

**The next chapter will be… um… interesting. A bit of Faxness *cough, a lot, cough* …. So hurry and review!**

**Thank you!  
><strong>


	11. Ten: Oh My Dark

Ten: Oh My Dark:

Fang wearing a pink tie was soared out of my mind quickly when the lights in the locker room flickered for a split second after that they suddenly turned off completely devising all of us into the pitch darkness. Nudge screamed with fright, matching Angel and Ella's screams also, the three girls sounding at odds with the different pitched screams. Even so, I knew it was dark I still waved my hand in front of my face, but I was blind to it. I couldn't see anything. I squinted my eyes to try to shape one of the girls, but it was a futile try, "Shit." I breathed.

"Oh my god! What are we going to do?" Nudge asked panicked.

"I don't know." I said softly.

"How did the lights even go off?" Ella asked her voice afloat in the dark. It was sort of moving away slightly as well.

"Ella? Try to stay put. We are stuck in complete darkness and with no flashlights or any lights of any kind. Don't get lost, okay?" I told her trying to mask my own fear.

"Ok-"

BANG!

"Ahhhh!" Everyone yelled.

"Girls! Are you okay?" I would never say this otherwise but Iggy's voice soothed my nervous when it was his voice that spoke.

"Damn Iggy! You scared us half to death." I scowled even if it was a waste.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to slam the door open. The guys and I all raced to the door when the lights went off, and we all slammed into it at once I suppose." He explained sheepishly. "I just left you girls too and then the lights go off throughout the whole gym?"

"Wait the whole gym? And are the others with you?" I asked as I felt my way around the locker room. My fingers brushed over something solid; a locker door maybe? No, a sink, the wet ledge was cooled to my overly warm palm.

"Hi Max!" Gazzy said.

Leave it up to Gazzy to sound perky during a blackout. "Hi Gazzy... Fang?"

It was then I felt a firm, sturdy arm snake itself around my waste, bringing me closer to a warm male body, "Hi."

It really was no surprise that out of all of us Fang would be the one to be able to move through the darkness, on quiet feet.

"I-I..." The half of my body that pressed against Fang's intimacy was alit with unknown tingles, invoking shyness I didn't even know I had nor want. "The whole gym?" I repeated then tying to calm my heart.

Fang pulled me a bit closer, and spoke in my ear "Yes. The whole gym, locker rooms included."

Sweet Angel spoke next, "What are we going to do?"

"Well I'm not sticking around in _here_." Nudge said in a troubled voice.

"Nudge maybe we sho-"

I got cut off when she screamed, Iggy too. There was a mix of swearing and a few thuds, before we all heard Iggy and Nudge moan. "Damn it Nudge! Couldn't you have stayed still? And what is with you always trying to hurt me?" Iggy muttered.

"Oh I don't know because it's fun!" Nudge shot out sarcastically.

"Iggy are you okay!" Ella asked anxiously.

"Yeah I think so." Iggy muttered.

"Oh thanks Ella, your best friend is just dandy, too." Nudge mutter sourly.

It was hard to see but I think both Nudge and Iggy were attempting to get up, but were having some problems. I snickered as very creative swearing could be heard. The two were talking as they tried to get back on feet.

"I feel so bad for people who are blind." Nudge said thoughtfully, "Must be so horrible to feel like this all the time."

Iggy agreed. "I know. I'm glad _I'm_ not blind."

"Ye- Ouch! Iggy that was my eye! Are you _trying _to make me blind?"

"Ohhhh… well, I'm sorry your face was where my knee was!" He said.

"Ugh!"

There was a loud thud.

"Did you just push me?" Iggy spoke.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked.

"Alright!" I yelled at my end with these two.

I moved away from Fang, who didn't really let me go much; he just ended up holding onto the end of my shirt so I wouldn't fall. "We're all frustrated being the lights are off and we don't know why or even if there going to go back on anytime soo. I don't even know what time it is, and how long we're going to be stuck here. I do know its going to be quite a few more hours and then some. So, please you two have to knock it off and get along so this can go by so much easer, am I clear?"

No one spoke for some time but then there were tiny agreements from the both of them. "Okay, good." I said. "Now lets use our heads and try to get to the main gym without no injuries, alright?"

"Okay." Nudge said. "You're right Max. Just because Iggy is a idiot doesn't mean I have to stoop to his level."

"Nudge!" Everyone yelled, Iggy the loudest.

"Oops sorry." She said meekly.

"So, Max any ideas?" Gazzy asked.

"Uh…" I said.

Why are they asking me to come up with something? I suppose I have a 'leader' attitude. I had a strong head on my shoulders my mom, and Ella always told me, and it helped in sticky situations or when a loved one was in dire need of help. I usually knew what to do. However, what could we do now? Walking without seeing was dangerous, so we couldn't do that…. but wait, what about crawling?

"Alright. What about we crawl?" I asked.

"Crawl?" They all asked in union.

"Yes. We crawl on the floor. It's a lot better then just airily walking which obviously is dangerous in the dark. This way on our knees we're already on the floor. We also should use our hands. Put them up in front of our face and feel around, when we find the door then call out, the rest will follow her or his voice. Sounds good?"

"I think it'll work." Fang said.

"Okay, lets give it a go." Angel agreed.

"Alright, everyone but Nudge and Iggy slowly lean down until your knees hit the floor."

Since Iggy and Nudge were all ready on the floor, they didn't have to do it. I outstretched out my hands and slowly kneeled. Quickly enough my knees hit the hard floor. Soon enough I was on hands and knees.

"Everyone good?" I asked.

There were a round of, "Yes"

"Then lets find that door." I spoke.

We all went to work.

Lucky it didn't take long, after all, the locker room wasn't that big. Angel had found it.

"I found it!" She called a bit away from me.

"Thank goodness." Nudge said.

"Good Angel! Everyone follow her voice. Angel talk so we know where you are.

She did.

We all made into the big gym with out any problems. It was just as dark as the locker room but more roomy, which in itself was good. It wasn't as stuffy and we had way more space to move without the fear of hitting into one another or hitting something.

I slowly -like everyone else - stood, but my shoelaces were on tied and I fell forward yelping.

I was not excepting to collide into a warm body but the floor. So, it came to a surprise when I pancake over some one, are bodies completely a lined with one another.

More so, our lips were pressed against each other…

* * *

><p><strong>Don't get mad at me!<strong>

**If you review the next will come out soon...**

**Hmmm wonder who Max is kissing? **

**Review and you will find out!**


	12. Eleven: Kisses in Darkness

Eleven: Kisses in Darkness.

Surprise took a hold of me, locking my body down; my common scenes to it seems. Instead of jumping away, I stayed completely motionless with my lips still fastened upon someone's lips. The darkness was a blanket around us, cloaking who ever it was that laid beneath me.

When I didn't think, that things could get any weirder then now, the person who had their lips glued to mine still, brought up a hand, pressing the back of my skull, and interweaved their fingers in my hair, and started to _kiss me. _

At first, they were the only one taking part. I just laid there, eyes wide. Suddenly, my stomach erupted with monster butterflies, and my body became torched in flames. The guy, it had to be a guy and not one of the girls, his body told me, angled his head to kiss me deeper, his soft, pillowed lips, drawing a gentle groan from my lips. It was then I kissed back.

I threw myself into the kiss, intent on making the most of this, never wanting this to end. It just feels so good, his soft lips, the heat of his mint breath upon my lips, the way he was kissing me, felt all so gratifying; it was thrilling, and I couldn't get enough of it. I wanted more, with that thought I brought my hands up to his hair, and weaved them through his locks, kissing him deeper. He seemed to want more to, because he opened my lips up with his tongue, slipping it in, eager.

And came more of the butterflies. He crafty used his tongue to wrap around mine, invoking even more unknown tingles. This, I could do this all day, kissing him as if my life depended on it. Breathing became an issue, so the two of us had to pull away, both breathing deeply. Neither of us said anything for some time, basking in the glow the kiss produced, because hell, that was one kick ass kiss.

I rested my head on his chest, weakly laughing, "You better not be Iggy, or..." I shivered, _"Gazzy." _

I felt his chest rumble with laughter, "Now, Max. You think I'll let the other two get this far with you?" A deep voice spoke, audible Fangs.

My body sagged in relief in hearing the deep voice that could only belong to Fang, and not the other two. That would have warranted a problem, and be totally gross. Iggy will soon be dating my sister, and not my type at all. Gazzy, damn Gazzy was like my little brother, even more gross.

"Oh yeah?" I breathed.

"Mhm." He mumbled, his finger's with a feather-light touch, stroked my hair. "I would have pulled them off you once I found out what they were doing. And then flushed their heads down the toilet once the lights came back on."

I laughed quietly, "Good thing it wasn't them then."

"Yes," He agreed, "I'll be the only one kissing you."

"Yes you will be."

I was a bit amused as I thought, I hope he still feels that way when he finds out he has to wear a pink tie to the dance. Well, that'll just show him he wanted to go to the dance with Max Ride, and not some sappy girl.

"Aw, that is so sweet!" Nudge yelled.

I jerked my head up when she spoke. I had almost forgotten we had an audience surrounded us who most likely heard everything. I was glad the dark concealed the light blush I was supporting.

"Wow, what a way to ruin a moment." Iggy said.

Nudge splutter, "Well, I'm surprise you kept quiet this long also. I wonder what you, and Ella were doing in the dark then? Most likely, role playing what Fang and Max were doing!" she cried.

Iggy was quiet for a moment.

Ella coughed awkwardly. "Actually we didn't do anything Nudge."

"Oh yeah?" she asked, "How should I know. It's dark."

"Well, well…" Iggy said finally, "what were you and _Gazzy_ doing in the dark then? You guys were remarkably quiet."

Iggy had Nudge quiet this time.

When she did speak it was in a deathly calm voice of not her own, "How very mature of you Iggy."

I heard her stand. "And for your information, Gazzy is a very dear friend of mine, and that is all."

She ran off then.

Everyone was speechless.

"I… I'm going to go find her." Angels voice said.

We all heard her get up to and fled the group.

I lightly pushed myself up off of Fang and sat on the floor, perplexed.

"What just happened?" I asked.

Gazzy, surprising, spoke next, "There're just things you don't know about Nudge."

With that said we all lapsed into the quiet.

In the still darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Well… then…. I was listing to depressing songs when I wrote this chapter, and I was like hmm… my whole story is too light, to fluffy (not a bad thing) but then I thought life is not like this… so I am going to put a tiny bit of a issue when it comes to Nudge. All Max stories always have it be Max or Fang, never Nudge, so I thought I'll do that. You're just have to wait to see what it is… Gazzy and Angel already know. <strong>

**And just to let you know there will be NO Gazzy and Nudge business in this story, she's just overprotected of him that's all, again there is a reason for that.**

**Oh and I need help REAL BAD: I'm not to sure if you guys want Ella and Iggy together… or Nudge and Iggy, I would love to know! Obviously, Nudge has a problem with Iggy ever since the dare's, and there could be a few reasons why, so if you don't like them together I won't put it as jealously. LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW.**

**Oh and tell me if you like the kiss between Fang and Max… I was going to have it be Iggy, but I couldn't write it. I ended up deleting it. But I did have the first line be "And it wasn't Fang." so you were right, you know who you are :p… but I couldn't get past the second paragraph. Sorry. **

**But anyways review! **

**Thank you. **


	13. Twelve: Crying Nudge

Twelve: Crying Nudge:

"Nudge?" Angel called softly in the dark.

Nudge sniffled before mumbling, "Here Angel."

Angel carefully followed her voice. Once she found the girl, she took a seat next to her on the floor, blindly reaching her hand towards her and grasping the other girls hand, giving the tiniest of squeezes, "You okay?" she asked.

Nudge didn't say anything. Was she okay? She suppose she was, even if her heart swelled in pain. She really didn't want to worry Angel or anyone else for that matter, so she lied, "Yes."

"Nudge." Angel said soothingly. "Please don't lie to me. You're not okay, want to talk about it?"

Nudge wiped her eyes, drying her cheeks of the tears, feeling grateful she had Angel as a friend. The girl's been there for Nudge through everything, Gazzy too. They were like siblings to Nudge and treated her like family. Nudge took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly. "It's my mom. She's worse Angel. And… I don't want to watch it anymore. I thought I could be there for her and help her. Maybe if she saw what she was doing to her daughter she would stop. I think… I think I've come to the conclusion she just doesn't care how she's hurting me. My love is just not enough."

"Oh Nudge." Angel mummer softly. "My mother loves you, she tells me all the time, and you know you're welcome to stay with us. She told you that countless times."

Nudge lips curled into a tiny watery smile. "That offer still stands?"

"Yes." Angel said, "We would love to have you."

Nudge laughed slightly. Angel's mom had offered her to come live with them. Nudge turned it down, hoping one day her mom would get better, and they could be one happy family. Nudge is letting go of that hope, it was no use to hang onto something that was never going to happen.

"Then yes, I would love to live with you."

Angel yelped in excitement and engulfed her tightly. Nudge hugged the girl back taking comfort in her arms. She was truly grateful for Angel and her family. When Angel pulled back she asked, "So what going on between you and Iggy then?"

"Um… what?" Nudge asked stupidly.

Angel laughed, "Iggy. Ever since truth or dare you two have been at each others throats'. How come?"

Nudge didn't say anything. But jumped when Angel yelled, "Oh my god! Please tell me you don't like him."

"What?" Nudge hissed winking her nose. The look was lost on Angel since it was too dark, but hopefully her voice conveyed what Angel could not see.

"Well… why else?" she asked.

"Look… Angel I don't like Iggy… I just-" Nudge paused, taking mouthfuls of deep breaths, before admitting. "I'm just afraid Iggy will steal my best friend."

"Oh." Angel said softly.

"I'm afraid she would forget about me. You know Ella's never had a _real_ boyfriend, and she really seems like she likes Iggy. I sorta took my anger out on Iggy. "

"Ella will always be your friend." Angel told her.

Nudge shrugged, "Ella doesn't know about my mom, only you and Gazzy know. But unknown to her she's helped me. When I would call in distressed she would always be there for me with no questions asked. She won't be on speed dial anymore because now I have to share her."

Nudge knew that sounded selfish even to her own ears, but she didn't care. Ella wouldn't be only her best friend anymore but Iggy's girlfriend too. Nudge wasn't too sure how she felt about that, and ended up taking out her anger on Iggy.

"Maybe you and Ella need to talk." Angel suggested.

"Talk?" Nudge asked.

"Yes." Angel said. "I think it's time you told Ella everything and let her decide what she should do. I think she deserves to know."

"Oh… I don't know." Nudge said rolling the idea around in her head, it didn't sound too appealing. "What if she doesn't want to be friends anymore because I have to much baggage?"

"Ella would never stop being your friend and over something like this, trust me." Angel stated confidently. "She loves you way too much."

Nudge shoulders sagged slightly in defeat. Maybe it would do some good to talk to Ella about her mom. First though she should say sorry to Iggy for acting like a jackass, and then she would talk to Ella.

Because where better then the school gym that they were locked in for the night?

* * *

><p>When Nudge and Angel rejoined us, I asked, "Everything okay?"<p>

"Yes," The girls said in sync.

I let it go because Nudge did sound better, more herself. That made me smile. "Good."

Iggy laughed then. "Ella are you tickling me?"

"Um… no, Iggy I'm standing over here."

Iggy paused. "Gazzy?"

"No." He said.

Iggy more fearfully said, "Fang, Max?"

Both of us said, "Nope."

Iggy know in panic mode asked "Nudge, Angel?"

"Uh-uh." The girls said.

Iggy flipped then.

"Oh my god! Something is crawling on me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Iggy… review please!<strong>

**The talk will be next chapter so you will actually find out about Nudge and her mom soon so leave a review!**


	14. Thriteen: Laughing

Thirteen: Laughing

More or less I _heard _Iggy jumping around and screaming like a total girl. His pitch attaining impressive heights with each hop, yelling over and over again, "Someone help me! It's gonna eat me!"

Everyone had different reactions to this abnormal fresco.

Well, Ella was worried,

Nudge had the case of 'cat caught her tongue' which for Nudge was very unusual.

Angel was gasping like _she _had something on her.

Gazzy was laughing his little blond head off. Hell, for someone who looked up to Iggy, he wasn't much help.

And Fang and I… well, we were stun to say the least. This whole thing was fast becoming the weirdest night of my life. So much has happened in a span of a few hours, and the night was still not over. What the hell was next?

"Get it off me!" Iggy's voice dragged me back to the here and now.

"Iggy, calm down." I spoke smoothly, in a tempt to calm his ass down before he hurt himself. After all it was still dark.

"Calm down!" He yelled. "Something is crawling on me, and it hairy! Hairy Max! AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?"

Well… when you put it that way…

I winced. We couldn't even see what it was since it was still dark. Crap.

A giggle bubbled form my stomach then, falling out of my lips before I could shove it back in. I clapped my both of my hands over my mouth, the _slap_ loud in the gym.

Iggy's screamed dimmed a bit while he asked in disbelief. "Did you just laugh?" he asked. "Is this funny to you?"

Luckily the dark concealed any face expression I was making. I thought for a second about the last few hours. The fail attempt in handing in my overdue work, being chased by my a psycho janitor, getting locked in my school gym because of that psycho. The dare's where I had Fang on my legs to Fang asking me to the dance, the black out, and lastly the kiss from Fang that blew me out of the waters. It was all so out of this world funny. Never would I think this could happen to me or _anybody _for that matter_. _All of sudden I wasn't just giggling, no, I was laughing hardcore. A deep laugh that was settling at the bottom of my stomach for a few hours now, just waiting for the tiger. This was it. I couldn't stop it. I was bent at the knees laughing, tears steaming out of my eyes.

I really don't know how long I laughed but I did know everyone was quiet while I laughed my ass off, all the while clips of the last few hours played over and over again in my head making me laugh _harder. _

I felt like I was laughing for hours, but it couldn't be no more then a few minutes at least.

"Max." Iggy growled slowly.

I just kept on laughing, ignoring him. My stomach started to ache, still I laughed.

It was then I was pushed to the ground. My laughing never creased however, I just howled even more.

I had a slight feeling Iggy was the one to tackle me. I didn't care though.

"Max!" Fang yelled. "Iggy! I'll kill you!"

Iggy ignored him and just said, "If your gonna laugh at me, I'm just going to have to rub whatever is on me onto you!" Iggy said.

Abruptly my laughing stopped as what he said sunk in. I started to wiggle. "No!" I yelled. Alright look, I'm not afraid of much, really. But Spiders? Yeah, I'm deathly afraid of the suckers, and if that's what was on Iggy, forget Fang killing him. I would. Slowly and very painfully. I said as much.

"Shouldn't have laughed at me then." Iggy quickly said.

I wiggled more, trying to wiggle from under his massive body weight. Gah!

I was about to flip my shit if he didn't get off me!

Just then a miracle happened.

The lights flickered on.

The gym was glossed in bright light. I blinked, surprised, trying to adjust to the lights after being in the dark for a bit.

I screamed then.

Because Iggy face was hovering over me.

Scariest sight ever!

But then my anger got a hold of me as my eyes caught sight of something.

"Iggy…" I growled as I reached his sleeve.

Hanging from his sleeve was a lose fabric string. It was long and dangling, brushing his arm. He must of ripped his sleeve while him and Nudge were fighting.

Right then I wanted to rip Iggy's head off.

"Is this what was "crawling" on you?" I growled out.

He slide glance at it, face flushing.

He jumped up off me. "Ah…. Oops..."

I screamed. "Iggy!"

He took off.

A second later I was on his ass.

* * *

><p><strong>So please review! I gotta say Iggy is something else aint he? Hahaha... anyways let me know what you think!<strong>

Thanks!


	15. Fourteen: Iggy Has What?

Fourteen: Iggy Has What?

"Ahh! Meh! Neh!" Impudent words fell out of Iggy as I swatter at him like one would do to a bothersome fly. He was good at blocking, but I got a few good hits in, thankfully. I wasn't through with him yet, however. With my forefinger and thumb I pinched the flimsy lose thread and tug, hard. Iggy's eyes widen at what I was doing sunk in. He yelled, "Max you wouldn't!"

"Oh yeah? How do you know? We don't know each other that well. What makes you the 'Max expert', hmm?" I asked while halting the tugging, for now.

He stuttered, face red. "Well… I-I… don't I guess?"

Fang laughed. I looked up at him then, smiling cheeky. Of course everyone was circling us, watching us like were a entertaining sitcom. "Should I?" I ask.

Fang nodded, "Dooo it."

"Ugh, Fang!" Iggy complained.

I smiled and then tug the tread harshly, holding down Iggy while I did so. You know what happens when you tug a lose thread and keep at it right? Well, if you do it a certain way, slowly the shirt will reside to nothing. However, I'm not that mean, so I did stop, and curled all the thread I pulled around a fist, unstitching it. I hoped up quickly, thrusting a hand in front of his face to help him up.

When he was settled on his feet we all stared at him. Soon, everyone was laughing which is what we all needed. Iggy's sleeve was completely gone and most of the left side, so it looked like he was wearing a slash, his one nipple peaking out and most of his stomach on the left side too. I cocked my head to the side, laughing creasing. Ironically, Iggy was toned _nicely, _he had slabs of muscle making up one hell of a six pack.

All of us girls stared at him, transfixed, with mouths gaped open.

_Hot Damn._

"Do you see this too?" Angel hissed to us. "Iggy has a six pack!"

In harmony we all nodded as one, saying, "Yes."

Boy Ella was a lucky girl.

"Damn Ella, nice…"

…. That didn't come from Nudge, me, or Angel.

We all looked at Gazzy who's face was flushed. "What?" he asked. "I didn't mean it in a creepy way or anything."

Fang covered his mouth. "Dude just shut up, alright?"

Gazzy nodded, words muffled.

Fang slowly removed his hand, "Good."

Iggy then coughed awkwardly, "I think I have an extra shirt in my locker, let me…"

"No!" All the girls yelled, I included.

Fang rolled his eyes. "Yeah, go do that." He said to Iggy, seething.

Iggy nodded, backing up, "Okay."

"I'll come too." Ella quickly said, winking at us.

Iggy agreed, the two heading off to the boys locker room.

Angel shook her head, "Well… I'm kind of hungry, you two want to see what we can find in the girls locker room?" she asked Gazzy and Nudge, who both nodded.

Soon it was just Fang and I, alone.

Fang coughed slightly, "Want to sit?" He asked, shifting over to the pushed up bleachers.

"Sure."

Fang pushed the bottom one open, so it was sticking out enough for us to sit.

"So… Iggy and I both work out all the time." He said.

I laughed, "Is that so?" I asked.

Fang moved closer to me, while answering. "Indeed. So I'm pretty toned myself."

I licked my dry lips. "You gotta show me sometime." I mummer.

Fang drew closer, his lips just a brush away, "I'll love too."

After that his lips were a so very close, so close I could feel a bit of lip... when the lights turned off, again.

His lips fussed them to mine at the same time.

Can't I kiss Fang in the light, god! I thought before I threw myself into the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So... you'll all thinking, "Again!" Yeah... I know... but I kinda like them in the dark, ahahah, and it's kinda a clue... that obv... someone is messing with them... who and why will have to wait to the very end... and also Fang and Max are in the dark alone this time... so is Ella and Iggy... and oh boy... Nudge, Angel and Gazzy are too... whats going to happened! Well you gotta wait, hehe...<strong>

There really shouldn't be no more then 20ish chapters, plus the few epics I'm gonna have, so you shouldn't have to wait too long on who it is... review do help me update faster, it pushes me I guess. So review!

Thanks.


	16. Fifteen: Feathers skimming Flashlights

Fifteen: Feathers skimming Flashlights:

**Who knows POV:**

"Oh, not this again!" Gazzy yelled into the darkness, arms blindly thrusting in the air all around him.

Angel was ready at agreeing, "Yikes. Well this sucks." She squinted her eyes, trying to shape the lockers, the machine… or the door. Nada. Nothing. She couldn't see nothing. This _really_ sucks.

"Nudge? What are we going to do?" Angel asked.

"I don't know Angel." Nudge said, her dislocated voice drifting away.

Angel inclined her head slightly to the side, saying slowly, "Nudge…?"

"Angel…" Nudge copied. Nudge giggled as Angel growled under her breath. "Relax. I'm not going far, I'm just trying to find… Ah! Found it." She cried.

Both Angel and Gazzy heard the airy sound of a door opening. Quickly, Gazzy hooked his arm with his sister, linking them as one.

"The coach's office." Nudge spoke. "Maybe we'll be able to find a flashlight or something. Follow my voice."

"You think they'd have flashlights in their desks?" Gazzy asked, as he and Angel carefully moved through darkness. It was no easy feat.

"Yup." Nudge answered. "Why wouldn't they? What if we had a blackout during school. It should be a safety thing I would think."

The two agreed softly. When the three were safely in the box size office, they finger touched everything, until one of them found the smooth shape of an oak desk. Crunching down on their knees, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy looked through the desk together, opening up drawers, and pulling stuff out. It wasn't that hard to make out most of the stuff. They found pens, notebooks, whistles, candy, but no flashlight as of yet.

While they continued too look, Angel broached the subject of Nudge's mother. "Are you going to tell Ella… about you know…"

Nudge went stiff, but otherwise her voice stayed neutral. "I've been running what you said through my head, and I think you're right. She's one of my closest friends. She has the right to know. Do you think she might get mad that I kept this from her?"

Even if the move was lost on Nudge, Angel shook her head, "No! Maybe a little hurt that you kept it from her, but not mad."

Gazzy spoke then, "If Ella gets mad at you then she's stupid… but Iggy's dating her, and Iggy is anything but stupid, so therefore he wouldn't date a stupid girl, so I'm pretty confident as I say this; she wouldn't get mad at you. No worries."

"Uh… Thanks Gazzy… I think."

Angel chuckled. "That's Gazzy for you."

Nudge laughed. "No kidding."

"_That_ Gazzy just found a stash of flashlights."

Both girls screamed and tackled the unexpected kid to the ground.

"Ahhhh!" Gazzy screamed all the while being suffocated by girl body parts. This would be any other boys dream… but if one girl was your sister and the other a best friend who was like a sister in every way… it was just any boys _nightmare. _

Angel and Nudge laughed. "Aw… don't you loves us!"

"Sure, when your not in my personal space." Gazzy grumbled pushing them off.

Needless to say the two girls laughed, affectionately pushing him back.

"Right… 'cause we're not Andy!" Nudge sing song.

Two seconds flat, Gazzy whole face flamed fire engine red. "Uh… That-s-s… who told you I liked her!" Gazzy managed to wangle out, shooting his sister accused looks.

Angel snickered. "No one. It's not like we can't just tell. You blush when ever she talks to you."

Gazzy blandly ignored them, instead switching on one of the lights, and aimed it at Angel, her face materializing bright and luminous. Very eerie. "Whatever. We should go find the others and tell them what we found."

However, before Gazzy could get up, Angel grabbed his arm, pushing her bother back down. "Not so fast. You should ask her to the dance."

Gazzy blinked, "What?" he hissed.

Angel smirked. "We're locked in our gym, now's the time to give you some girl advise."

"What if I don't want advise?"

"Well, too bad, we're giving it to you." Nudge said.

Both girls disregarded his inaudible whining, and grabbed their own flashlights to better see.

"Now, you should be a gentlemen and buy some flowers and then ask her to the dance." Nudge said.

Gazzy winkled his nose, "Flowers?" he asked unsure.

Angel and Nudge shared a look. "Okay… usually flowers would be a nice touch. But Andy isn't the flowerily type of gal, is she?"

"Not at all." Gazzy said.

"Okay, what does she like. Candy?"

"No."

"Stuff animals?"

"No."

"Jewelry?"

"No."

"Perfume?"

"No."

"Gazzy, if you don't help us out here, I'm gonna stick this flashlight where the sun don't shine, got it!" Nudge threatened.

"Whoa buddy! Lets… take it easy." Angel laughed.

"What! I'm just trying to help."

"Don't worry Ang, I would of just fart it out anyways," Gazzy said, giving Nudge a pointed look. "Then Nudge would of regretted that."

Nudge shivered. "Gross... back to Andy."

He shrugged. "Andy… she's not that girly. So the candy, stuff animals, and perfume would be wasted on her."

"So we have to think outside the box." Angel said thoughtfully, stroking her rounded chin.

Gazzy simply nodded. "Bingo."

All three did just that, sitting silently, thinking outside the said box, all the while their flashlights conjuring up dancing images on the wall.

A thought hit Gazzy then, "She likes Peppers."

Angel and Nudge looked confused.

He explained. "My bird. She loves him."

"Oh… right… Isn't she like a bird lover or something?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah, she likes to collect feathers off of different birds. So, maybe I could give her that. One of Peppers' orange feathers. She'll love it!"

Angel smiled. "She would. Its' pretty personal too. We all know you love that bird. So, it'll be like she has a bit of you."

Gazzy shot up. "Its perfect. I'll give her the feather and then…. ask her to the dance…. ah, crap."

The girls laughed, getting up also, "You'll do fine." Angel assured him. "Now, lets go find the others shall we?"

Gazzy still freaking out in the inside, slowly nodded.

Nudge agreed. "Let's do it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Max:<strong>

'_Wanna kiss him in the light' _wasn't enough reason to pull away from him, demanding light, besides, his kisses were kick ass. Light or dark, I'll take what I could get. However, I'll admit dark kisses were kind of sexy in a way. It wasn't about sight, but about the feeling and the touch. I felt a rush of ambitions; that I could do anything. My stomach butterflies an activity of excitement. His lips so soft like rose petals fit perfectly against mine, his breath becoming mine. It was all so good in the dark. More so, my heart felt like it was going to explode with all the emotions I felt due to his kiss.

Would it be this good in the light?

Yes.

Maybe even better.

Fang slowly pulled away, leaning his forehead against mine. "Pretty crazy, isn't it?" He said breathlessly.

My eye fluttered shut at his deep voice, almost lulling me to sleep. "What? That we're stuck in the dark again?"

He chuckled softly. "No. That we've only known each other for such a short amount of time, but… it feels like… it feels like I've known you my whole life."

I smiled to myself. "I think you just threw away your man card for that statement."

Fang growled. "Max."

I snickered, all the while my body totally heating up from his growl, before confirming. "I feel it too."

He smiled gently, and found my lips again in the dark, tugging lightly on my bottom lip.

We only had a few blissful moments of this before we were interrupted by Gazzy, Nudge and Angel.

A bright light shined on us, and then all three yelled, "Gross!"

Fang and I pulled away reluctantly.

I was going to glare at them, but… instead I asked. "Where the hell did you guys get those?"

"Coaches desk." Angel said and handed us each our own flashlight. We each had our own.

I clicked mine on.

Damn, I couldn't even be mad at them for interrupting us now. Finding these flashlights was their free pass.

"You guys rock," I said smiling.

"We sure do!" Nudge said. "Oh, and we were thinking… maybe we… will, since we're stuck here to the morning, maybe we could find a spot to sleep and tell scary stories, since its dark and we have the flashlights?"

I glanced over at Fang. He shrugged.

"Okay." I agree.

The three cheered.

"Go get Iggy and Ella then." I told them.

All three nodded and ran towards the locker room.

Fang laughed. "You're evil."

I smirked. "Well, I as hell wasn't gonna do it, having the chance to walk in on my sister and her new boyfriend kissing."

He smirked. "You think we have time for a few more dark kisses?" he asked.

I nodded, switching my flashlight off. "Sure do."

His lips pressed against mine.

Oh yeah, dark kisses kick ass.

When it was with Fang, that is.

Only Fang.

* * *

><p><strong>Here, here. Fang makes any kiss awesome... Max is one lucky gal :p ... <strong>

**Anyways, I hope you all liked the long chapter, I know I've been updated a lot of shorter ones lately.  
><strong>

**I also just wanted to take the time to tell you all that you rock. I'm so close to 300 reviews, and that's way more then I ever expected when I started to write this, and for that I thank you all for truly being awesome. **

Thank you!


	17. Sixteen: Swimming in the Toilet

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY **_**stunningfire! - **_Oh man, I remember when I turned 13..**. **I always feel like 13 was one of those importing ages :p anyways happy birthday, and I hope you are enjoying it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Read on!

* * *

><p>Sixteen: Swimming In The Toilet:<p>

Just as I predicted, I thought smugly all the while cheering on the inside. When the three had come back after fetching Iggy and Ella, all three faces were enameled with various emotions, there was awkwardness, grossed out, and regret. A blushing Iggy and Ella were trailing after the three, eyes solely on the ground, like they were misbehaved children who were caught with their hands in the cookie jar. I had to refine from crackling like a mad lady, and just settled for smiling brightly at the group. "You guys looked like you just saw a ghost... or something..." I said to them, wiggling my eyebrows.

Angel winced. "I wish we would have saw the undead… instead of…" a shiver raced down her figure, compelling Fang and I to erupt into pearls of laughter, fine, _I _laughed, Fang chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Ella yelled.

My laughter creased slightly at my sisters anger. In a responsible voice -Inside I was totally laughing still. I asked "Okay, what happened?"

Iggy rolled his eyes, shinning his flashlight in my face. I pulled back slightly at the glaring light. "Like you don't know."

I shrugged, looking innocently at him. "I don't."

Nudge pointed her flashlight on Iggy, then swiftly turned it to Ella. "We caught the two in a heated make-out." She simply said.

I cleared my throat to prevent the snort, and said. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. A little fast, don't you think?" Nudge asked. "I mean you two did just meet, and haven't even gone on a date yet. So… to my complete surprise we walked in on them totally making out in one of the stalls, so into it, that Iggy didn't even noticed that one of his legs were in the toilet."

I blinked, taking aback by that. I wasn't expecting that bit of mirthful news. Carious, I beamed my light on the bottom of his pants leg. I bust out laughing. Ha! She was right. The bottom of one of his jean clad legs, it was swapping wet going up to his calf, his sneaker too. Still laughing, I coasted my flashlight to his face, by passing his _still_ ripped shirt. "Falling apart, aren't you Iggy?" I managed between chuckles.

Iggy's face flushed as everyone laughed. "I… It was dark, okay!"

"And you didn't feel the _wet?_" Angel laughed, the scared look she was recently broadcasting transforming to amusement.

"Well… no… I was… otherwise engaged… in something." Iggy shifted awkwardly, the flashlight that was clutched in his pale hand bouncing against his leg.

"Oh shesh!" Nudge yelled while throwing her arms in the air. "Good thing there wasn't an earthquake or something, or else he would have been long been dead, because he was otherwise _engaged _in something."

Iggy glared at her.

"What's your problem Nudge?" Ella asked sharply.

Laughter pushed aside… Oh… this was just getting ugly, fast, I realized.

"Problem? I don't have a problem." Nudge quickly said.

"Sure you do, you've been nasty to Iggy ever since I agreed to go out with him!" Ella shot out, her face flushed in anger.

Before Nudge could rally something just as bitter, I interrupted with a loud, "Hey!"

Both girls fell quiet. I took a deep breath, letting it out pointy. I was becoming a bit peeved by this whole thing. However, I had to agree with Ella, Nudge _has _seemed a bit bothered by the fact that Iggy and Ella are now a thing. She's made points at criticizing Iggy at every opportunely that presented itself, which wasn't like Nudge at all. Nudge was a sweet kid, a bit active when her mouth started, but otherwise, never mean.

"Okay… first of all, Iggy I thought you were going to grab a shirt?" I asked the blond kid.

"Huh?… Oh wait!" He snapped his fingers, and then wedged his flashlight under his chin, before reaching behind him, pulling out a blue shirt. He took a hold of his flashlight again. "I stuck it in my back pocket. The lights went off when I grabbed it, so I stuffed it there until I could see to put it on." he explained.

I waved my hands. "Go at it."

Might as well get that out of the way.

Everyone pointed their flashlights on him, highlighted Iggy so he could put his shirt on. Undisturbed that he had many pairs of eyes on him, he whipped his damaged shirt off, throwing it to the ground. Iggy flexed his arms slightly, submitting light signs from Angel and Ella, Nudge only rolled her eyes. I was impressed the first time, I'll admit, but now I was with Nudge on this one, I rolled my eyes too. I had my own dark and dangerously handsome guy sitting right next to me, flexing arm muscles on Iggy was very utterly unimpressive.

Iggy hummed, swinging his hips as he whipped the tee out, un-wrinkling it, "_Ah... girl look at that body. Ah... I work out. Ah... look at that body. Ah... I work out. I'm sexy and I know it!" _Iggy threw a wink over at as blushing Ella, while slipping the tee on, flatting it out of any winkles. "There." He announced.

Said dark and dangerously handsome Fang muttered. "That was painful."

I snickered. "Oh come on Fang, get up there and strip your shirt off and sing for us." I nudged him lightly with my shoulder.

He rolled his dark eyes, "Never going to happen,"

I lightly smirked, before saying to the others, "Alright. Now that's all taking care of, we have other things to take care of." I switched my light to the two fighting girls. "Whatever is going on between you girls, we're going to fix, right now."

Nudge bit her bottom lip and nodded. "I agree… I actually have something to discuss with the two of you." Nudge pointed her finger at Ella and a I.

"Just us?" I ask.

She hesitant for a second, before shaking her head no. "Angel and Gazzy already know. Fang and Iggy seem to becoming importing to the two of you guys, so they can be here too."

"Okay." I said slowly, searching her face for answers. For once, Nudge's face was a closed book. I got no read.

She licked her lips nervously. "Can we get comfortable first, settle down?"

Softly, everyone agreed, picking up on Nudge's nervousness.

It didn't take long to figure something out. In our gym we had a small closet where they accumulated basketballs, baseballs, mitts, and other sport items. Also, along the wall they keep rolled up mats, to use during the day. After the last period they roll them up, locking them up in the closet because of an accident once that happened a long time ago evolving a freshmen. The boys worked together to struggle a few of the bound mats out, while doing so, Iggy cracked jokes trying to lighten the mood, which everyone was grateful for. I and the girls helped unroll them, and picked a corner to lay them. It wasn't a star eight hotel bed or anything, but it'll do for the night. We also used accessed clothes for pillows, like hoddies and anything we had in our lockers.

Quietly we settled down, forming a small circle. All of our flashlight on the ground directed at Nudge to give her the spotlight.

"You have the floor now Nudge." I said.

Wariness etched her dark face as she blew out a small breath. Nudge opened her mouth then shut it. Everyone waited. After a few moments of this, her shoulders finally lifted as if it was the only thing holding herself up. What came out of her mouth next was a complete surprise to all of us.

"My mom is an alcoholic."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh… next chapter will be Nudge background, and the reason why she's been a bit mean to Iggy. Sorry there wasn't much FAX in this chapter, but really? To much is just overkill, but I will be putting a bit more in later chapters of course. Also about the dance. it's the homecoming dance, I don't think I told you how far they are in the school year, but they did just start not too long ago. Max was just lazy on doing her homework :0 … and I doubt after getting locked in the gym cause of it will put her in her place… she'll never have an overdue homework again, hehe.<strong>

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks! **


	18. Seventeen: Ella and Nudge

Seventeen: Ella and Nudge:

"_My mom is an alcoholic." _

I swear you could hear a pin drop with the near painful silence that occurred after Nudge's unexpected words.

Ella was first to find her voice. "What?"

Nudge shifted on the mat uneasy. She nodded her head and repeated her early words. "My mom is an alcoholic."

"Since when?" Ella quickly asked.

The rest of us was still stuck in shock mode.

Nudge looked at Ella unsure when she said, "For a while."

Ella blew out a choppy breath. "Nudge that doesn't answer my question, since when?"

"My dad! Okay! Since my dad walked out on us when I was younger! Happy!" Nudge yelled.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Ella asked, hurt evident in her voice.

I drew my hand up to grasp Ella's arm, squeezing lightly when the hurt on her face deepened from Nudge's quietness and stillness. The girls stared at one another, neither breaking eye contact. I understood Ella's hurt, I really do. However, this wasn't about Ella. It was about Nudge. I'm sure Nudge had her reasons why she kept this from Ella and I for so long. Ella had to understand that. Needless, she shrugged out of my hold.

"Ella." I said softly.

"Not now Max." She said, "Nudge, why didn't you ever tell me?" Ella echoed her early question.

Nudge slanted her eyes away from Ella, and said softly. "I… I didn't want pity."

"Pity?" Ella asked.

"Yes Ella." Nudge said coldly. "'Oh, poor Nudge, her mother is an alcoholic!' I didn't want any of that, okay? I just wanted to be friends with you because you want to, not because you feel bad. How could I have told you anyways? You're Miss. Popular. You make friends so easy, _never_ had to fight for it! People just flocked to you. I didn't want to be your jagged best friend with the drunk mother."

"So you pretended to be happy?" Ella asked bewildered.

Annoyance crossed Nudge's face for a second before her face went blank. "No." She responded. "You make me happy. Max makes me happy. Gazzy and Angel both make me happy. I _am _happy. There are just moments where I wished my mother was my mother again. However, I've long giving up on her."

Ella blinked, and looked down while she said. "Gazzy and Angel knew?"

"Ella!"

That time Iggy snapped.

Everyone looked at him surprised. Ella and Nudge included.

Iggy skated his hand through his hair, twisting slim fingers around his blond hair. "I think you're being really unfair Ella."

"Unfair?" She spluttered.

"Yes." Iggy said. "I understand why you're upset she kept this from you but you haven't even let her explain herself before going crazy. Let her speak before interrupting."

Iggy then looked over at Nudge giving her the barest nods. Nudge was staring at him wide eye, guilt swimming in the depths of her chocolate eyes. No doubt thinking about how she'd treated him for the past few hours.

I coasted a glance at my sister, a small part of me wanting to agree with Ella - the sister side. However, a more huger half of me was agreeing with Iggy.

Nudge had to tel us her story.

Softly Nudge said. "My father walked out on us." She glanced over at Ella and I, then Gazzy and Angel. "These four know. He walked out on us for a younger women. She could have been my older sister. She was young, trimmed, and bailey out of high school. It broke my mom to pieces, but she held strong for me. She withheld the anger and the pain for me. At least she tried. And then one night one of her friends dragged her out, _laterally_ dragged her out. They'd been worried about her and wanted to show her a good time.

"When she came home she was drunk but she was laughing and smiling, and looked so carefree that it put a smile on my face. I haven't seen her look like that in such a long. time. I didn't think much of it. However, my mother started to have repeat nights almost every other weekend and each time she left the house, she would come home later and later, and more smashed then the last.

"I started to see a difference in her too. She was more grouchy and aggressive. She'll snap at me when I would ask a question then later say sorry. It was like I was on a rollercoaster with her emotions, up and down, upright and upside down. I never knew what mood she was in, so I always tip toed around her. And then when I got older, she got worse, horribly worse. Some nights she wouldn't even come home. I would go insane with worry, not knowing if is she was okay or if she needed my help.

"It was sophomore year when I realized my mother was an alcoholic. Instead of going out, keeping me from being aware, she started to drink at home, littering our house with empty bottles of all kinds. She neglected me, our house and her job… and just drank, all the time. The first time it was too have a good time, now, now it's because she _needs_ it." Nudge finished with a deep breath.

I looked sadly at the girl I considered a second sister, and then asked. "Has she ever hit you?"

Nudge winced. "A few times. Nothing serious. Actually that's how Angel found out. I got in a fight with my mom, and she snapped and backhanded me. I ran out of my house crying. I ran to the park close my home and that's where I met Angel. My mother isn't abusive, she's just… there been a few times where her anger got a hold of her, but that's all."

Nudge toyed with the laces on her shoes as she said. "She tried to get help once. It don't work out, however. Last year she almost burned our house down. I don't want to even think about what could have happened if I wasn't there and didn't smell the smoke. After that my mom broke down and said she'll get help. And… she really did try… She did good for the most, tiny slips there and here, but it seemed like she was determined to be the women she used to be; the mother I loved."

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"My father." Nudge spat bitter. "He came back. He had some _news_ he wanted to share with my mom and I." Nudge stopped and closed her eyes. Pain and defeat the sole emotion on her face. When she opened them her face was neutral and her eyes bleak. "My fathers _wife _was expecting."

"Oh hell." I heard Fang mutter besides me.

My thought exactly.

Nudge nodded. "Oh yeah. The same women that he left my mother for. She was having a baby. I was to have a half brother. My mother loss it. I could remember the scene perfectly still. She bust out in tears and asked him, "why wasn't I ever good enough?" over and over again. And I knew then that whatever my mother's improvement was, was shattered over a ten minute visit from my father.

"Since then she seemed to get worse. I just gave up any hope. Doesn't matter, I'm soon going to finish school, leave and have my own life and she'll just… keep drinking herself to death."

My heart yelled out for her. I never would have known that Nudge came from a broken home. Every time she was over she was perky, smiley, _and_ a motor mouth.

I took a deep breath, and without moving my eyes from Nudge, I blindly reached for Fang's hand, linking our fingers together. He squeezed my hand in response, somehow knowing I need the comfort that he could provide.

"Oh Nudge." I said sadly.

Her eyes willed up. "You're not mad that I kept this from you?" she asked me.

"No. I'm not. I'm sad that you had to go through all this, but at least you weren't completely alone." I slid my eyes to Angel who gave me a small smile.

Nudge gave me a small watery smile. "Thank you Max."

Nudge glanced at Ella. "Ella?"

Ella didn't respond but kept her head inclined to mask her face with her hair.

Nudge tried again. "Ella. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad Nudge." Ella murmur softly.

I watched Nudge's body sag, discharging any worry and anger she had earlier in the heavy conversation.

"You aren't?" Nudge asked.

Ella looked up "I'm not. I'm sorry I got so upset. I was… I wasn't thinking about you, but myself, and that was really selfish. However, I think maybe you should stay with Max and I."

"I second that." I piped up.

Nudge switched her gaze between the two of us. "Angel already offered…"

Angel laughed. "Nudge It's fine, stay with Ella. As long as you're out of your house."

"Yeah?"

"Yep." Angel said.

Nudge smiled then, and leap up to pull Ella in a bear hug.

Both girls giggled and hugged each other tighter.

They were going to be okay.

I smiled.

* * *

><p>Wow… This the only chapter with any sadness! I promise you. I like writing funny, fluffy, light stuff, don't worry.<p>

So, how'd I do?

Please review and tell me your thoughts! I'm almost to 400, whoop!


	19. Eighteen: She Has Him!

Eighteen: She Has Him!

"Can we get on to the scary stories now!" Gazzy asked and then added. "Not that, this wasn't touching or anything."

The girls broke apart, giggling. "Oh Gazzy." Nudge said while she got settled again.

Ella smiled affectionately at him and said. "Sure. I just want to say one thing okay?"

Everyone agreed.

"I… just wanted to thank Angel and Gazzy. You guys seemed to really help Nudge when I couldn't. That means a lot to me, and I hope once we get out of here we'll hang out and become good friends." Ella coasted a nervous look at sister and bother.

Angel brighten like a the sun, yelping. "I'd love that!"

Gazzy agreed too while smiling softly. "My best friend _is_ your boyfriend. So I'd love that too."

"Really?" Ella asked ignoring Iggy's rough cough after hearing Gazzy's declaration.

Angel nodded. "Yes. And Ella please don't think Nudge didn't want to tell you, she … just, she just didn't want you to think any different of her. That's all."

Ella nodded. "I understand. I don't think any different of her," Ella looked over at Nudge when she said the last part. "She's still my goofy best friend."

Nudge laughed. "Shesh, thanks Ells. And you're still my very merry best friend."

"Thanks!"

"Scary story now?" Gazzy echoed his earlier question obviously done with the gooey shit.

I was too. Oh, don't get me wrong. The whole display was very touching and I'm over the moon that Ella and Nudge are still happily BFF's, but Maximum Ride can only take so much sickly sweetness at a time. However, I was kind of wondering about one thing…

"Wait. Why'd you treat Iggy as if he was scrum beneath your shoe Nudge?" I asked.

Nudge giggles sheepishly as Iggy holler "Yeah! What gives!"

She rolled her eyes. "I was being petty alright. Ella never had a real boyfriend before. The way you and her are already I could tell you were going to be different. I was afraid. Afraid I'll lose her to you."

Ella's eyebrow raised high. "That would never happen. Sure I like Iggy, but you're been my befriend for forever and always will be." She paused, her lips sliding into a teasing smile. "Beside every heard the line "bro's before hoes?' Those terms go with us girls too ya know."

Nudge giggled. "Gal's before man sluts?"

Ella laughed.

We all laughed.

Except Iggy that is.

I fought off a smirk as I said, "Alright, ready for the stories then?"

Fang snickered. "Yes. Before Gazzy here pisses himself."

Gazzy flushed and glared at Fang. "Yeah…well." He let the sentence suspended in midair for second before finishing with a, "Caaaaan we?"

I laughed. "Who's going to be the story teller?" I asked.

"I don't really know any." Ella said. "So not me."

Nudge grimaced. "Me either."

I watched the two boys as Fang and Iggy both gave each other looks, the scene nothing but holding perplexity. It seemed they were communicating wordlessly. Then at the same time both pointed at one another.

"You got the voice man." Iggy said, finger still aimed at Fang.

Fang frowned. "What voice?"

Iggy laughed. "Really? The deep mysterious voice that girls love."

Uh… Iggy was so _right. _Fang had a very admirable voice. It was deep and smooth as oil. I'll admit it know since you know we're kind of together, but when I first met him, his deep voice was the first thing that drew me to him. When he talked he didn't even have to touch me to formulate shivers.

"You guys have a story I take it?" I ask.

"Yeah and I nominate Fang to tell it." Iggy said, casting a smirk over at the dark boy who was glaring at Iggy.

"Come on Fang!" Gazzy said. "Caaaaan you?"

Fang glanced at me. I gave him a smile, whispering. "Please."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll do it. Get settle then. No interrupting or I'll stop."

He begun then.

* * *

><p><em>Oh my. <em>

Fang's voice rumbled lower as he retold the story, capturing everyone's attention without any effort. He was good.

"Years ago, when we were nothing but little kids, a girl used to go to this school - Tiffany Coup. She was the target of many people. She was quiet, simple and a loner, so many student's choose her to bully and pick on. A specific group of friends - six girls total were more harsh to her then others. It was their highlight of there day, made it a game even."

Fang's voice lowered as he said. "It got way too far one day. There was an accident. A few of the girls were planning on playing a trick on her - it was suppose to be a simple prank but became deadly," Fang nudged his head at the girls locker room. "They'd planted a letter in her locker to met in the girls locker room; It was singed by the coach, so Tiffany didn't think anything of it.

"They'd been a leak in the girls locker room for the past week, unknown to the girls. A toilet pipe busted in one of the stalls. When Tiffany entered the room it was dark, the coach no where to be seen. There was a loud _bang_ behind her. They had locked her in. Tiffany freaked out, reaching blindly for the lights, screaming for help, when she slipped. Her head hit the edge of the locker door, and bled out.

"When the three girls got their giggles at hearing her scream, they unlocked the door and opened it to find… "

I sucked my breath in.

Ella sucked her breath in.

Nudge sucked her breath in.

Angel sucked her breath in.

Iggy and Gazzy tired to look manly, but sucked their breath in.

"Nothing."

_Say what?_

Fang nodded. "The only thing found was a pool of blood, but no Tiffany. She wasn't ever seen again. However, throughout the months each girl of the group who bullied her disappeared without a trace. They say Tiffany had died that day and now hunts the girls locker room, but obviously it is just a story." Fang paused, lips curling to the side, "Or is it?"

_Silence..._

Then:

"Ohmygod! Where's Iggy!" Ella yelled. "She has him!"

We all swung surprised eyes to where Iggy _should _be. However, blond boy was gone.

Aw, shit.

Where the hell is he?

* * *

><p>Mwahahah... I made the story up... so yea...<p>

Anyways there won't be many more chapters. SOOOOO REVIEW!

Thanks!


	20. Nineteen: Ahhh!

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I feel like utter shit for letting all you hang. I've just been working on a few other things, and haven't had a chance to work on this. I really want to finish this story this month though, so there won't be any long waits for updates anymore, m'kay?**

**Thanks. So hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nineteen: Ahhhh!<p>

I swung an accused look over at Fang while the others were busy frantically questioning where did Iggy go since you know he, 'disappeared.' Yeah… I don't believe for a second that Iggy was kidnapped nor anything bad had happened to him. I mean get out. Him and Fang cooked up a plan some how, staged this I'm sure. And it didn't help that it was still dark. Despite the fact that I know this was all made up I still played along. "Oh snap! What coulda happened?" I asked mocked worried, eyes still glaring at Fang.

He gave me a cheeky look and shrugged. "Well, I don't know."

"You don't know? I need him for the dance. He's my date!" Ella yelled panic.

Gazzy gave her a, are-you-out-of-your-mind look. "_Your _date! He's _my _role model!" He yelled.

"We have to find him." Ella said ignoring Gazzy.

I stood up. "Yes! Let's go find Iggy, shall we."

"We'll split up." I pointed at Fang. "You're with me. Ella and Gazzy. And then Angel and Nudge. We'll meet back here when we find him -"

"_If _we find him." Fang intercepted.

I glared at him, and ignored that.

"Everyone agree?"

They all agreed.

I hooked my arm with Fang, tugging him towards me. "C'mon."

"Aw. Max we have to look for my best friend, we can't be all kissy in a time like this." He said.

I glared at him, dragging him farther away from the parting group. "Fang get real. If you don't tell me where Iggy is, I'll cut off your balls."

Fang halted, and looked at me worried. "You _wouldn't."_

"I would. Now spill."

He shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

"Hm." I mutter. "And I honestly don't believe you."

"Do or don't. All I know is talking is wasting time. _Iggy's_ time." Fang said, amused.

I still didn't believe him. Nerveless I looked at Fang and said, "Thank you."

He rose an eyebrow. "For what?"

"You won't tell me where the blonde is and that's fine... but it was nice to do this. It gave Nudge and all of us something else to think about then what she told us. We needed it."

He blinked, skating fingers through his hair. Fang then rolled his eyes, and threw an arm around me, holding me close. "Alright." He mumbled against my temple.

I smiled. "Just to let you know, he scares me, I'm aiming for the family jewels."

He chuckled, his warm breath ruffling my hair. "Then we pray he's one smart kid, and won't scare you."

"Mm. Yeah."

With that we searched for the missing boy on the left side of the gym since the others had the other side. So far no Iggy. Fang however was whistling, freaking _whistling. _

"Shesh, for someone who lost their best friend you seem pretty freaking chirpy." I accused.

He abruptly stopped his whistling and gave me a long look. Hell was it hot in here all of a sudden?

"When have I ever been chirpy?" he asked.

Meh. Yeah. That was true. Fang and chirpy don't really belong in the same sentence, still… "Fine. You don't seem worried then."

"Oh, but I am." He said winking. "Absolutely grieving."

"Whatever. Help me look under the bleachers."

"Anything for you."

I rolled my eyes, but I could feel my lips forming into a small smile. Too hide that fact, I started to look under the bleachers for the missing blond boy that I was gonna smack when found...

... and he wasn't there.

We haven't checked the boys locker room yet… I aimed my light in Fang face, lighting him up. "What about the locker room?"

He nods. "We can give it a shot."

"M'kay." I lead him towards the locker room, opening up the door for us.

Inside, it was dark and frigid. The locker doors shine, looking polished from our fleeting flashlights. It was all very eerie. And gloomy. Eh. Not that I was scared or anything. Fang smirks at me. "How about I take the back and you take the front. Sound good?"

_No._

But I didn't wanna be classified as a scary cat, so, I nod.

"Yea, sure thing." I said indifferent.

Fang smiled at me, spun around with his flashlight and walked father into the locker room towards the back, throwing a, "Good luck." over his shoulder.

"You too." I mummer.

_Iggy where are you? _

_Drip...  
><em>

_Drip...  
><em>

_Drip...  
><em>

Broking pipe?

That _had _to explain the unexpected noise, I won't allow myself to think otherwise. Still, it was scary as shit. I looked through the window of the office, shifting my eyes over dark shadows, and dark ominous objects that look _way _scarey in the dark then light. Iggy, however, wasn't there. I growled, totally annoyed with the boy.

_Clink._

_Clink. _

_Clink.  
><em>

Um. Could I really blame that on a broken pipe?

"Fang?"

No response.

"Faaaaaaaaaaaang?"

Ugh, being locked in my own gym is really starting to piss me off. It's felt like I've been stuck for days not merely hours... and Iggy... Fang too for that matter, is going to wish they weren't locked in with me.

"Iggy?" I tried.

Guess what?

Yeah, he didn't respond.

I signed as I moved away from the window of the office, and walked deeper into the locker room towards the vending machine. I ducked and looked under the stalls for feet, but saw none.

_Clink._

_Clink.  
><em>

_Clink._

Broking pipe. Had to be.

I moved over to the bleached sinks, bowing down to check the sliver pipes beneath for creaks of some sort. I aimed my light on them, and inspected them closely. They looked perfectly fine, new even. I was afraid of that. I grumbled under my breath and stood back up... and peaked in the mirror that was above the sinks... I shrieked.

I wasn't the only reflection in the mirror.

I didn't stop to think.

I didn't stop to ask.

I lashed out on pure instinct.

I punched the gut, then knee them in between the legs.

"Max! It's me! It's Iggy!" Whoever I just pummeled wheezed out.

_Iggy?_

Slightly breathless, I aim my light down. What do you know... it _was _Iggy.

Oops.

He was arched over, arms across his stomach. His face was reddened in pain.

"Ohmygod." I breath out. "Iggy I'm so sorry! You scared me, and I just acted on instinct! Ohmygod, is your stomach okay?" I rushed out, and went to help him.

"My stomach? Yeah that's doing a helluva lot better then my freaking nuts."

"I'm so sorry." I say again, while helping him stand. Wow, don't I feel awful. "How can I make this up to you?"

Before he could replay, Fang appears, emerging from the darkness. "What happened? I heard screaming."

Fang shifted his flashlight to my guilty expression then over at Iggy's painful one, drawing his own conclusion. "He wasn't smart was he?"

"Nope." I say.

Iggy looked between us confused. "Hell Fang, I think your girlfriend mighta ruined any chance of me having kids."

"Well... you scared me. And I doubt that I'd kneed you _that _hard."

Iggy looked at me skeptical and only said, "Is your knee made outta steel or something?"

I laughed. "Well... that was _nothing. _You _ever _hurt my sister, and that would be a walk in the park compare to what I will do."

Iggy sobered up. "If I ever hurt Ella, I'll let you hurt me."

I gave him a nod. "Good. Don't ever scare me again either."

"Noted." He said quickly.

"The others are looking for you." Fang said. "Ella was really worried."

Iggy smirked cocky. "Oh yeah?"

"Oh for suuuure... she was worried her date got eating by the ghost. She woulda been shit outta luck for the dance." I said, removing that smirk quickly.

Fang smirked at me. "Oh Max. Leave the kid alone. It's bad enough you almost dislodged his nuts."

I laughed as Iggy whined.

"Can we never tell anyone that?"

"Fine." I say. "As my sorry, I won't tell a living soul, Fang either."

"Fang?" Iggy asked.

"I won't tell anyone."

"We should put Ella's fears to rest, and tell her we found you." I tell him.

He nods. "Sounds good. I think I can walk now."

Iggy walked ahead... a little wobbly, but he was alright.

Fang threw his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close. "My girl is kickass." He whispered in my ear.

"Is that... Is that alright? I know guys like to be the hero, always saving their girls?" I ask hesitatingly.

"Oh... on the contrary. I think its actually kinda hot." He pulled back to look down at me. "I like that you have a backbone, that you don't need saving. You can take care of yourself and those you care about. Just know I'm there if you need me, because even the toughest girls like yourself need someone to lean on."

Is he perfect or what?

I hugged him. "Know that _I'm_ there if _you_ need me also, because even the toughest guys need a shoulder to lean on from time too time."

I felt his smile against my cheek, and the warmth of his body. "Thank you."

We pulled back, and I linked our hands. Together we joined the group.

Fang is perfect.

Perfect for _me. _

* * *

><p>How cute is Fang in this chapter?<p>

Gah, I love him!

And I love Max and Fang together. I've never really thought of them as two people, but one... but hey... if you love Max and Fang as much as I do... check out my other stories.

1) A Camping Trip of a Life Time (totally completed... I am fixing it though, so the first... eh... seven chapters I'll say are really good, the latter still need to be fixed. But the chapters are super long, and have a lot of Fax trust me.

Annnnd...

2) He is NOT my brother (I only have like seven done, but once I'm done with Locked In, I'll put my complete focus in this one.)

Check them out!

In the meantime, review and tell me what you thought about this chapter.

And again, I'm so sorry for the wait. Won't happen again.

Thank you!


	21. Twenty: Oh Iggy

Twenty: Oh Iggy:

This was how it all paned out once Fang, Iggy and I reach the group.

_Ella: "Iggy! You're safe!" Arms wrapped around him._

_Iggy: "Um… yeah." Awkward pat on the back. Helpless eyes looked at me. Like I was gonna help him or something. _

_Me: Laughs. Hard.  
><em>

_Gazzy: "You weren't eating!" Gets in on the hugging action._

_More awkwardness. _

_Me: More laughing… _

Fuuuuny stuff.

Shortly after all of _that_ we were once again settled on our, 'bed.' Now, Iggy had some explaining to do. Like why the pixie sticks did he just disappear like that? However, I still think Fang was in on it too rather Fang would admit to it or not.

"So… what happened to you?" Nudge was first to ask.

Iggy shrugged. "I wanted to scare you guys, so when you weren't paying any attention I bolted… and then I got thirsty so hid in the boys locker room. That's where… I uh, met up with Max."

That he said slowly. I snicker in my hand when he coasted a weary look over at me next, causing everyone else to look at me questionably. Although, Ella seemed to grasp what had happened because she winces.

"You scared her didn't you?" she asked knowingly.

"Yeah. I did." Iggy admitted. "Oops."

She shook her head. "Really? Max took karate classes. She would have been the one _not_ to scare out of all of us."

"I didn't know that!" He exclaims. "How was I suppose to know?"

"Wait. You took karate classes?" Fang ask.

"Yeah. When I was younger. A few things stuck though." I told him. "Ella took them too actually."

"Ella?" Iggy ask.

"Well... our mom was always super weird and always wanted us to know how to defend ourselves if the time was ever needed. I hated it and bugged mom until she let me quit. Max loved it though and continued it for awhile. She was always better at that stuff then me anyways."

I smile at her. "I was always the sporty chick and Ella the shopping chick. Isn't right?"

She beamed back at me. "Right."

"Aw... you guys are super cute!" Nudge said.

I smile at her, glad she was becoming more like herself. It seemed all she really needed was to confide in Ella. Ella starting something with Iggy gave her that little shove to do so. I'm happy she told us. It opened a whole new door I think.

"You know... Ella can do karate in high heels." I said.

Ella blushed as Iggy asked, "Seriously?"

"Maybe." While she answered him, she gave me the death stare. Being the nice sister I am, I gave her a finger wave.

A smirk took up my face as I supplied, "Actually she's _better_ in heels, If you can believe that."

"That's so hot. You have to show me some time." Iggy said.

Ella blushed, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Sure, maybe someday."

After that it was quiet all of two seconds before Iggy talked again, "So... Max _did _I scare you?"

"Oh Iggy." Ella said slapping her forehead.

* * *

><p>We did have to go to sleep. The way I see it, if we sleep, tomorrow would come quicker and we'll be free. <em>Finally.<em>

Ten minutes later we got all settled and ready for some kind of sleep. I laid next to Fang. He reached for my hand, his head on his folded arms and gave me a small smile. I mimicked his position.

"So we'll be out soon, yeah?" he said quietly to not disturb the others.

I smile. "Yeah... Finally right?"

He nods. "Yeah. I don't think I'll ever want to step a foot in this gym again though afterwards."

I laugh softly. "Me too. I don't think none of us would be able to."

He smiled in agreement. Both of us fell into silence.

There was this thought that kept nagging me though, so staying quiet wasn't an option for me. I wanted to ask Fang but at the same time I didn't want to ask him. I knew I had to though. I took a deep breath of confidence. "Hey Fang?"

"Yeah Max?"

"Um... once we're out... we'll still be... " I let it hang there.

"Together?" he finished.

"Uh, yeah."

"I hope you haven't forgotten but you're still my date for the dance." He said.

"Yeah, but like what about after?"

He squeezed my hand. "Max I'll want you after the dance, and then after that, and after that, and after that..."

I laugh, cut him off with his endless afters. "I think I get it."

He gave me a look. "Are you sure? Because you can be pretty dense when it comes to believing others _can_ love you."

I may be blushing now, at least my face felt hot suddenly. I hid my face in my arms. "Oh stop."

"Max it's true. Let me love you okay? Stop over thinking this and let it be."

Let it be? Why can't it be easy as saying?

I peek at him and he took that chance to give me a peak on the lips.

"I'll try, okay?"

"Okay good. We should get some sleep."

"Ugh please do!" Gazzy's muffled voice came from over to my right.

We also heard a few other laughs.

I groan. "Okay, okay. Time to sleep so shut it.

"That means no more kissy face!" Iggy said causing more laughs.

I roll my eyes.

Oh Iggy.

.

.

.

Have you ever had the feeling you were being watched when you're sleeping? You're kinda aware but not fully? Yeeeah I was having one of those right now. I think the lights were on now. Behind my close eyelids I could see the lights but something was blocking it, flickering above me. The feeling of being watched was grew.

I finally open my eyes.

And scream.

A face was hovering above me and it wasn't any of the kids I've been locked in with.

* * *

><p><em>Hehe... what do you think? <em>

_Please tell me, I'll love to know!  
><em>

_I'm so sorry for the long update again... but life's been busy. There's only the next chapter and the chapter of the dance left. I'll try to get them out as fast as I can!  
><em>


	22. Twenty One: Totally Confused

Twenty: Totally Confused:

_Have you ever had the feeling you're being watched when you're sleeping? You're kinda aware but not fully? Yeeeah I was having one of those now. I think the lights were on now. Behind my close eyelids I could see the lights but something was blocking it, flickering above me. The feeling of being watched was grown._

_I finally open my eyes._

_And scream._

_A face was hovering above me and it wasn't any of the kids I've been locked in with… _

_._

_._

_._

My heart feels like it was going to roar out of my chest from the alarming fear – a totally normal reaction to have when you wake up to a damn _face_ hovering above yours after just waking up.

My shout was like thunder waking the others up. The boys groaned out mumbled complaints, the girls asked concern questions like if I was okay.

And was I okay?

No.

Because, my _dad's _face was the one that sent my heart sailing to my freaking limits.

"Dad?" I asked in a shockingly calm voice. I was all fiery on the inside. What was he _doing_ here?

Before he could say anything, Ella asked just as shocked, "Jeb?"

"Hello Ella." He said, smiling at her. He looked down at me, "and Max. How are you two?"

I glare and sat up. "What are you doing here?" I eco my earlier thought ignoring his question.

His smile dims a little at my hostile glare. "Relax Max. Why don't you introduce me to the others first, yeah?"

The voice that he said that in gives me this chilly impression that he _already_ knew that ... and that's crazy I know. But... my dad was just crazy, okay.

I narrow my eyes, giving him the once over at the same time shoving Fang's arm that was still around my waist off. We didn't need to touch that topic with my dad at the moment, which I haven't seen in _years. _So he being here in the flash, _in my gym_, was like one weird-ass dream.

He looked the same, older, but the same nonetheless. His hair, dark brown with a thin layer of gray, pulled back and out of his face. Eyes, the same color as mine, dark brown, were overlaid with black square frame glasses.

"Okay," I managed. At my okay, everyone gathers around us. Quickly, I told him all their names in a flat, robotic voice. After, I asked again. "Now, why are you here?"

Slightly, he smiles. "I'm sure all of you can say how sick you are of this gym. Why don't we discuss this somewhere else, hm?"

That's when the open door to our prison cell caught my eye like a juicy steak. Holy cheese on a stick, we're free! My dad chuckles as we all bolt for the open door, falling into the sweet school hallway.

Ah, sweet, sweet, freedom!

"I'd thought I'll never see daylight again!" Iggy yells, smacking kisses on the tiled floor, butt wiggling in the air.

Fang pushes him. He lost his balance and trembled to the ground.

"A little over-dramatic aren't we?" Fang asked.

Angle scrambles to pick up the key that she'd dropped and kissed _that. "_I'm so glad I didn't lose this! Shesh!"

"Alright kids." My dad spoke up. "Enough dwindling. Come on."

He sauntered off down the hall like he owned the damn place. And again, what the hell was going on?

I looked at the others.

"Should... should we go after him?" Nudge asked unsure.

"I suppose." I say.

So, we all scramble after him.

My dad led us down the hall and down the staircase that steers us done to the lowest level of the school. Fang nudges me, raising his eyebrow in a questionable manner. I shrug and mutely shake my head in confusion, because after all my dad was a huge mystery to me. Always has been. And forever will be.

Finally, a door comes into view with a huge sign on it, reading: 'staff only, please'. So, naturally, it's been nothing but a ghost door to me. I glanced at the others and from their face expressions I can see they've never noticed it either; they ignore stuff like that too. Don't all kids?

"Alright, just another second… and here we are," my dad jingled the key in the hole, opening it for us. He switches a light on from within, the light, bright, explodes causing me to blink from the intruding light. Well, that's what you get for being locking in a dark gym for hours I suppose.

The room centered on the school… and I mean that legit. The whole wall had tiny televisions. Each one broadcasting the halls, a few classrooms– ones like the science labs and that had stuff worth a lot– the lunch room, library… and gym.

My eyes fixed itself on the gym. It was empty now of course. But it wasn't that long that it _wasn't _empty, but held a few kids who ached to be free. This whole time we've been _watched._ I felt a storm start to brew in my stomach in anger.

"You've been watching us?" I ask tense, trying my hardest to stay calm.

"Yes."

"For how long?"

He clears his throat, fiddling with his glasses. "Since that janitor "chased" you in there."

"_What!?" _I yell.

"Max, here me out please, okay?"

I tossed the 'please' away like trash. The only reason why I did nod was because I really wanted to know what was going on. Why didn't he just free us? I felt Fang's hand on my shoulder, giving me a light squeeze. That was the only thing holding me together.

My dad pins us with his stare. "Your mother and I have kept in touch, more so when you guys moved."

"Mom kept in touch with you?"

She sure kept me out of that loop.

"Yes. You can believe this or not Max, but I do care for you. So, I would call and see how you were doing, Ella too. But lately she's been worried for you. When you moved you closed yourself off. No friends. No anything. And that's where I'd came in…"

* * *

><p><em>Okay two more chapters to go and that'll be the end of locked in :p<em>

_Review and tell me what you think!  
><em>


	23. Twenty Two: He loves Them

Twenty Two: He loves Them:

"Oh god… is it like super hot in here suddenly?" I ask feeling beads of sweat pop up on my forehead and underneath my eyes. That's sorta gross, but I felt really faint at the moment, so that was the least of my problems.

"Max, maybe you should take a seat." My dad said placing his hand on my upper arm, and guiding me to a chair. I flopped down on it without complaint, knowing my legs were having a hard time holding up my weight at the moment. This was all just too much.

"Alright people! Let's give her some room please! Breath Max, breath." Gazzy shouts and shoveled his way through everyone, "I got you girl," he winks and starts to fan me with his _Iggy book. _I'll admit the cool breeze was helping me tons.

"Thanks Gazzy." I said, leaning back and feeling my heartbeat become normal again.

"If Max is alright now I would kinda like to know why her father was watching us this whole time." Iggy spoke up.

I look at my dad. "Yeah. Why don't you tell us that?"

He slips off his glasses and rubs his eyes. "It was all a part of the bigger picture."

All of our faces showed confusing, "Uhm, what?" I ask.

He replaced his glasses. "I hated knowing you were hurting Max. You were unhappy here, and believed it or not I do love you… So I conjured up a plan – one that I wasn't even sure would work. Cam, the janitor _meant _to chase you into the gym when I knew it would about to be locked. I played it just right. When the boys were to go get the shoes, Cam was to chase you in there, locking you in. Your mother made sure to send Ella after you."

"So you wanted all four of us to get locked in together?" Ella asked, trying to put the pieces together.

"Yes." He said simply.

"But why?" I ask.

"Because Fang was a perfect match for Max. And Iggy was a perfect match for Ella. They would have made you happy." He said softly.

I stood up. "You were playing _matchmaker?"_ I asked.

My dad was the new cupid? I couldn't believe it.

"Wait." Iggy cut in. "How'd you know I woulda forget my shoes?"

"You always forget your shoes. Your mother and I talk." My dad answer.

That shut Iggy up.

"What about the others?" I ask pointing at Angel, Nudge and Gazzy. "How do they fit into this?"

"I didn't plan them. But it seems it worked out just fine in the end." My dad cast a look between Iggy and Gazzy, and then Nudge and Ella.

"My mom knew about this?" I ask.

"She did. She was desperate for you to find some happiness and even though she thought I was nuts for hatching up this plan she would give anything a try."

I didn't even know how to feel about this. I really couldn't be mad because my dad really did truly care for me and Ella. What he did just shows that.

How could I be mad?

Just then Fang slipped his hand into my and gave me a light squeeze.

I couldn't be mad, because he gave me Fang and a new group of friends.

* * *

><p><strong>It's super short I know, but there really wasn't too much to say, but why Jeb did what he did. Do you guys still think he's a creep?<strong>

**He just loved his daughter.**

**The next chapter is the last one. And that's the dance. I wanted that as its own chapter that's why I didn't fit it in this one. So reviews make me super, super happy. I'll try to finish the next chapter as quick as I can, thanks!  
><strong>


	24. Twenty Three: Epilogue

**A/N: I can't believe it, but this is the last chapter for "Locked In". You guys have all been so great for reviewing and favoring this. I wanted to thank all of you for giving me your options on dresses. I did pick a few of yours, some however didn't sign in, but I wanted to thank, "Kill you Twice," for Ella's dress. It's really pretty, thank you again. Now I hope you all enjoy the last chapter. **

* * *

><p>Twenty Three: Epilogue:<p>

Fang:

I clutch the powder pink fabric in my shut tan fist, the tail sticking out the other end, hopelessly attempting to squeeze it to death until it was nothing but pink dust. It wasn't working.

"Iggy?" I force through my teeth.

My, very soon, dead blonde friend peek his head out the bathroom door. "Yeahh?"

"What the hell is this?" I ask, shaking the ugly as shit tie in his face.

He laughs and points at the hideous thing. "That is what we call a tie."

I blew up. "A pink one! Why is it pink!?" I threw my arms in the air, frustrated "What the hell happened to the black one!?"

Iggy rolls his sky blue eyes. "Cool it. I'll be back in a sec."

Iggy's head pops back in the bathroom. A few seconds later I detect the faucet run loudly. I plop on my bed, swirling the pink tie around my fingers looking down at it like it was a poison pink snake about to bite. It looked like the one I was originally going to get except it was utterly pink. It was a skinny, silky, _pink _tie. I was going to kill Iggy for this.

I raise my head when the bathroom door opens.

"Alright man, what's your beef?"

I glare. "Why is my tie pink?"

He cast a quick look at it and smiles. "You don't remember buying it?"

I had to count down in my head before summing up a calm enough answer. "It was black when I'd bought it."

Iggy swagger over to me and sits down beside me. He starts pulling on his black dress shoes. "Well, yeah, you were _going to _get the black one_. _I'd asked the sales dude to swap the black tie for a pink one without you noticing as he was bagging our stuff. Jerk wanted twenty extra dollars, can you believe it?"

"I'm not wearing it." I said at once.

"Smh, yeah you are. I paid twenty dollars for that swap. Besides you have to wear a tie with your suit. It was the deal between you and Max, remember? "

Oh, yeah, I remembered all right. My new girlfriend used her girl willies on me. I'd planed to wear a pair of jeans and a regular t-shirt to the dance, but a few kisses, sweet words and some touching… I was leaving her house with the promise I would go out the next day with Iggy to buy a suit and tie floating over my head.

It was amazing how intoxicating Max is. She was like a drug, and I was the drug addict always wanting more.

"I'm not wearing it." I repeat.

"Fang don't be an ass. You're wearing the tie." Iggy snatch it out of my hold, openly viewing it.

"Why don't you wear it?"

Iggy chuckles. "Pink's not really my color." He hand it back to me.

I angry rip it out of his hands. "And, what, it's mine!?"

He shrugs. "Try it on."

I narrow my eyes. "What?"

Iggy stood. "C'mon man. It can't kill you to try it on!"

That's it, Iggy was so dead.

"Hurry up. We have to meet the girls at Max's house soon."

I grumble as I stood, seriously not happy about this. I smoothly slide the tie around my neck and under the collar; using the mirror I had in my room to smooth it down. Iggy watches me loop it around with a smirk I want to slap off.

I hate it.

And him.

"It suits you." Iggy said behind me.

"You're dead."

Iggy pat my shoulder lightly, his eye twinkling secretly. I didn't like it.

"Ah yes, Max got what she wanted like always..."

My eyes widen when it all click into place.

_Max._

* * *

><p>Max:<p>

"Wow. Max you look stunning." Angel said.

I smile at her. "You do too. All of you do."

Ella's wearing a pretty short floral dress. The top was lacy and the bottom had splashes of light purple, blue and opulent pink, with a snug one bottom white blazer. Combine with the outfit she wore a pair of black lace bow pumps, showcasing her seemly eight mile long legs. Ella's make up was very light – all pink and natural browns with light pink lip gloss polishing her lips. Her hair was natural as well with big bouncy curls, framing her face with indefectible perfectness. Completing the look she had a pink studded envelope clutch, gold, pink and yellow bangles and gold knotted – with rose color swirl, earring studs, marring the outfit beautifully.

Nudge's wearing a short royal blue strapless dress. On the side of her left hip it was bunch up so there was a coil of blue fabric resting on her hipbone in a sloppy, ruffled, slanted bow, the ruffles descending down towards the bottom. She matched it with mid-heels in cobalt blue that had a slender bow. I love her hair. It was curly and all of it is pin to one side of her head so it all flows down in a waterfall of silk chocolate hair. The clips that pin her hair are light blue and sparkly. Her makeup was natural like Ella's; she had beige brown eye shadow, a little mascara and nude lip gloss enhancing the fullness of her lips.

Angel's dress was a light pink short dress. In the middle was a profuse black ribbon bow, with a bloom of lacy flowers sprouting from the bow. The bottom had tiny ruffles. Angel was short, but the high heel pink platform pumps gave her a few inches. She wore a pearl necklace, and matching pearl studs. Her hair's pin straight and she wore a pink wrap pushing her bangs out of her face. Angel's makeup was heavier than the other two. She wore dark apple-red eye shadow, and a few coats of mascara. Her checks are flush with light pink blush and her lips shine glossy red.

I…

I'm wearing a dress too. It was in lavender, short, and had no straps. Underneath it had black lace. The bodice part had these little crystal jewel flowers that ran in a diagonal line towards the bottom half of the dress. For shoes, I wore… my chucks. Ha! I promised Fang I would wear a dress, and I am. Nowhere did I promise I would wear heels. Besides, if I did I would break my neck or something as awful. The girls had a problem with it however; therefore, I let them do my hair and makeup so I didn't have to hear it. My makeup, thank god, was light; a very stable purple for the eye shadow and lip gloss, giving my lips a pretty shine. Kudos to Ella, my hair was in a complicated twist, with a decorative artificial purple flower. A few wisps of hair framed my face.

"Girls the boys are here!" My mom yells from downstairs.

Squeaks are thrown all around my room as all the girls, jittery with nervous run around my room knocking one another down and doing last-minute checks. This was becoming ridicules.

"Guys relax!" I yell.

Like I had a remote for life and clicked pause, everyone suddenly stops.

I laugh. "They're just our dates." I said.

I point at Nudge. "You got the ties?" I ask.

She shook the box, "Yup."

I smile. "Good. Let's do this then."

In a line we left my room. I was the last to go, so I could shut my door.

We each took the stairs and I'll admit I was little nervous. The boys were in a line at the end of the staircase. Iggy, Fang, Sam and Kyle, all looking good in their suits and ties, stood with big smiles and wide, admiring eyes. Fang was the only one with the pink tie and took everything in me not to burst out laughing. I manage to keep the giggles at bay. For now.

"Wow." Fang said walking up to me. "Max… you look beautiful." His eyes sweep from my hair to my feet, he stops at my chucks and smiles. "Nice touch."

"Thank you. You look good too." I finger his tie. "Nice touch."

He narrows his eyes, but the tiny curve to his lips told me he really wasn't too mad about the tie. "About that… tomorrow we'll going to talk about that."

I smile and look at the plastic box in his hands "For me?"

He nods and opens it, and takes out the corsage. He slips it on my wrist, warm fingers brushing my skin.

"I asked Ella what color your dress was. I hope you like it." He said, a bit shyly.

I smile. It was pretty. It was a bundle of purple flowers, with a few gold ones. "I don't like it. I love it." I swiftly kiss his cheek. "Truly."

"Ella I can't wear it!"

Iggy's shout divert my eyes towards him. He was having a hissy fit.

"You will, unless you want to go to the dance alone!" she fired back.

"What's going on?" Fang asked me.

I smirk. "We want _all _the guys to wear pink ties." I told him.

"C'mon Ella! Real men don't wear pink!"

"Iggy stop being a baby. Sam and Kyle didn't give this much of a problem." Ella said, glaring at him.

"Because they're whipped!" Iggy yelled.

Both boys glare at Iggy.

"Not cool man." Sam said, crossing his beefy arms.

Nudge pats his arm. "Baby ignore him, he's a dimwit."

"Iggy wear the tie. Or we'll be late." I said.

Iggy glares at all of his, but snatches the tie from Ella.

Now they all had pink ties.

Kyle's tie match Angel's dress, which was what she was aiming for. Iggy's is a rose-pink and had white polka dots. Sam's is a blush pink with light pink checkers.

My mom ran into the room then. "Alright picture time!"

I groan. "Mom."

"Max sweetie, humor me." She said flatly.

I nod. We all took pictures with our dates, and then we took a few group ones by the staircase, the door, the stupid boat picture we had in our hallway… god this was taking way too long.

"Mom, can we go now?" I complain.

"Last one by the couch." she pleads.

I sign, and tuck in next to Fang. Fang put his arms around my waist, mouth close to my ear. "Just think…"

"On three…" My mom said, "One, two…"

"… We still have prom." Fang finish when my mom said, "Three."

Prom?

_Click._

That picture was the one that now hung in my hallway. Fang was holding me tight to him, and smiling for the camera. My mouth was open in outrage, eyes blazing in fury, and my hair crackling like a mad women… then yet I loved it, because I was in Fang's arms where I belong, forever.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>This was way longer then I thought it woulda been, sorry, if I you wanted the whole dance... I just loved how I ended it... but even though its under complete, I will, maybe later have some outakes of the dance itself. I just knew if I kept going it would have been extremely long. So, tell me what you think and if you'd later enjoy some outakes.<strong>

**Thank you!**


End file.
